Volveré Por Ti
by Avery Ghost
Summary: Rudy si fue a la escuela militar, Liesel se quedo en Himmelstrasse, 7 años después Rudy la encontró, ¿lograra renacer el antiguo amor juvenil que antes existió? la clasificasion subirá conforme el capitulo. Portada hecha por: SolyOrtiz (Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

Volveré por ti…

* * *

 _¨Lo que hubiera pasado si Rudy hubiera ido a la escuela militar…¨_

Idiota en el sentido más real de la palabra.

Y hay estaba en el número 35 de Himmelstrasse, durante la Alemania nazi, un chico de cabello limón (Un limón muy oscurecido) con la oreja pegada a la puerta detrás de la cual se decidía su futuro. Para Rudy Steiner los cinco segundos en los que duro en decidir qué hacer fueron eternos, aunque la decisión en su cabeza fue rápida. Tiro la vela y la caja de cerillas y abrió la puerta con fuerza, azotándola. Los cuatro individuos que se encontraban adentro lo miraron con confusión.

―Iré… ―con tres simples letras el trato había sido sellado.

―Rudy… ―las palabras quedaron ahogadas en la garganta de Bárbara Steiner.

―¡No lo permitiré! ―grito Alex Steiner levantándose del sillón.

―El chico ya ha tomado una decisión, Herr Steiner ―el más alto de los dos se acercó a Rudy y le puso una mano en el hombro apretándolo con fuerza. Rudy no mostro dolor alguno.

―Has hecho bien chaval.

O por supuesto que había hecho bien, es más lo había hecho de maravilla.

* * *

―¿Entonces te iras? ―pregunto Liesel.

―No soy un cobarde, _Saumensh._

Los dos jóvenes se hallaban en la entrada del número 33 de Himmelstrasse.

―Cierto ―Liesel lo miro a los ojos―. Eres un idiota.

―Me vas a extrañar ―lo dijo más como una afirmación.

―Lo sé.

* * *

Liesel nunca creyó volver a ver una estación de tren, y mucho menos para despedir a su mejor amigo. Durante toda la noche paso por su cabeza que tal vez Rudy le estuviera jugando una broma, pero al final el _Saukerl_ había dicho la verdad. Cuanto deseo que fuera una broma. Toda la familia Steiner se despedía de Rudy mientras que las pequeñas niñas lloraban a cántaros en sus hombros. Liesel no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse. Los Steiner se alejaron del pequeño en el momento en el que oyeron "El _todos abordo"_ , y en esos instantes Liesel tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle a su mejor amigo.

―¿Porque tienes esa cara? ―era verdad, Liesel tenía una cara muy poco usual.

―¿Por qué no la tendría? ―Liesel movió su cara de un lado a otro tratando de desvanecer su expresión. No desapareció.

―Ya no habrá quien te ayude con tus robos.

―Y también nadie se comerá todo lo robado ―replico―. ¿Volverás…? ―lo obligó a mirarla.

―Volveré ―tomo a su amiga de los hombros―. Por ti ―Liesel nunca se hubiera esperado que Rudy hiciera lo que hiso, se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla, dejándola helada.

―Dejare que tú me beses primero ―el chico se alejó para llegar a la entrada del vagón―. ¡Adiós! ―le grito desde el tren en movimiento.

Y ahí quedo la ladrona de libros, viendo como Rudy se alejaba de Molching, de Himmelstrasse, de su familia y de ella.

Para Liesel el tiempo nunca fue tan lento.


	2. Como las servilletas lo resolvieron

_Varios años después..._

 _Fecha: Diciembre 15 de 1952._

¿Se preguntarán cuanto tiempo se fue Rudy de Molching?, el volvería a su hogar cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero como sabrán las bombas lo destruyeron e impidieron su regreso, lo que también causo que ya no tuviera familia, pero nada evito que siguiera buscando a Liesel, Rudy agradecía que Hans Hubermann seguía vivió gracias a que a el también lo habían mandado a la guerra. Pero para un Rudy Steiner de 22 años, alto y apuesto, sin un cabello limón, con un cabello dorado e instalado en la América de los 50, lo primordial era cumplir la promesa que hiso hace siete años, el seguía el rastro de su amiga. Sabía que seguía viva, gracias a sus influencias en la armada, pues nunca le habían informado sobre un cuerpo de una chica de 14 años, con el pelo rubio y ojos castaños cerca de Himmelstrasse.

El sabia donde buscar; en los servicios de adopción, interrogando a los rescatistas, a lo largo de los años había encontrado pistas, y ahora mismo se dirigía a la más reciente. Le habían dicho que en un restaurante de San francisco ahora se encontraba una joven de 21 años que había sido reubicada después de perder a toda su familia en Himmelstrasse. El joven entro al restaurante donde inmediatamente todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a él, no todos los días se ve un chico apuesto de cabello dorado y hermosos ojos azules. Rudy ignorando la no deseada atención, se acercó a la barra y se sentó.

―¿Que le sirvo? ―le pregunto una chica con… ¿Un acento?. Rudy se quedó viéndola, después de tantos años podría ser de verdad Liesel, ahora que la veía bien tenia cierto parecido.

Ya hemos hablado mucho de Rudy, ¿No lo creen?, ahora veremos que fue de Liesel.

Después de la destrucción de su hogar, Liesel fue una de las pocas chicas que pudo escapar de Alemania a Estados unidos, pero, ¿Cómo pudo mantenerse?, pues con la ayuda de Hans Hubermann, el cual seguía vivo, la rubia pudo instalarse con una tía de su padre, que la acogió muy bien, aunque murió dos años después de su llegada. Y gracias al poco pago que su padre recibía en el extranjero, este nunca pudo reunirse con Liesel, pero eso no significaba que no siguieran en contacto. Liesel vivía en un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones que había pertenecido a su tía, y que la misma le había dejado.

―Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero me encantaría saber tu nombre ―Rudy agradecía que su acento alemán no se hubiera ido. La chica lo miro con una mirada de sorpresa.

―También me gustaría saber el su yo ¿Señor…?

―No, tengo una idea ―tomo dos servilletas y de su bolsillo saco un el mismo número de bolígrafos―. Ya que los dos queremos saber lo mismo, propongo que escribamos nuestros nombres en estas servilletas y luego leamos el del otro, ¿Te parece?

―Claro ―si ese chico no era Rudy, los hombres de ahora no iban a madurar. El de cabello dorado escribió primero, y luego le paso la otra servilleta con el bolígrafo a la chica.

―Aquí tiene, Señor ―le entrego su servilleta.

Aquí tiene la mía ―le acerco la suya. Los dos jóvenes abrieron las servilletas al mismo tiempo.

La que tenía la chica:

 _"Rudy Steiner, de Molching, número 35 de Himmelstrasse"_

La que tenía el chico:

 _'Liesel Meminger"_

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, era como si en sus ojos pudieran ver los recuerdos que ambos compartieron en Himmelstrasse.

―Esto no puede ser verdad… ―soltó de repente, Liesel―. ¿Enserio eres real?

La chica acerco su mano al rostro de Rudy y le toco la mejilla con cariño.

―Claro que si _Saumensh_ ―le guiño un ojo. Era la primera vez que la llamaban así después de tantos años. Cuanto extrañaba esa vieja palabra.

―No puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo…

―Te dije que volvería por ti.

―Se te hiso un poco tarde, ¿No lo crees _Saukerl_?

―Demasiado para mi gusto ―puso su mano en la que Liesel tenía en su mejilla―. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, te espero atrás del local.

―Pero no puedo salir, estoy en horas de trabajo Rudy ―ella quito la mano de su mejilla pero entrelazo la suya con la de Rudy.

―No me importa ―apretó su mano como si temiera que ella fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento―. Necesito abrazarte ―susurro con voz de súplica―. Y no puedo con la barra en medio.

Rudy se levantó del banco y se alejó hacia la puerta, salió del restaurante y Liesel se dio cuenta que él estaba aferrado a que ella saliera, porque lo vio dirigirse hacia la parte trasera. Había 3 razones por las que Liesel decidió ir con el rubio, la primera: verlo hay era un total milagro, la segunda: de verdad quería salir del trabajo, y la tercera: la mirada que Rudy le dirigió activo algo dentro de ella.


	3. El fin de la espera

Liesel salió con mucho cuidado del restaurante por la puerta trasera, se giró para cerrarla con cuidado, pero sintió como la abracaban por atrás, así que esta se cerró agresivamente.

―¿No podías esperar a que saliera?

―He esperado mucho tiempo Liesel ―la abrazo con más fuerza.

―Vale ya suéltame Rudy ―el la soltó lentamente, Liesel se giró y se lanzó a Rudy rodeando su cuello con sus manos, el chico le correspondió. Ahora Rudy era mucho más alto que ella.

―No sabes cuánto te extrañe ―le susurro mientras unida su cara en su cuello.

―Ya no nos separarán Liesel, nunca más ―acaricio su cabello, se quedaron así un largo rato, hasta que Liesel tuvo la necesidad de verlo a los ojos.

―Está empezando a hacer frio, ven, vamos a mi casa ―Liesel lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo fuera del callejón en el que se encontraban.

El camino a casa de Liesel fue callado, pero nunca se soltaron de las manos. Entraron a un edificio de unos 15 pisos y muy ancho, subieron por las escaleras hasta el séptimo y caminaron por un pasillo con muchas puertas y cuadros. Liesel soltó la mano de Rudy, tomo sus llaves de su bolsillo, inserto una en la cerradura y los 2 entraron en la habitación. Era un departamento amplio con una cocina y sala pequeñas, paredes de color crema, piso de alfombra color azul cenizo, una mesa de cuatro patas de forma cuadrada con dos sillas, la sala era todo un conjunto de sillones color canela y en el fondo había tres puertas más. Liesel guio a Rudy al sillón de dos espacios, lo sentó ahí y ella se acomodó en el del frente.

―Quiero saberlo todo ―esas tres palabras fueron lo que desencadenaron toda una tarde de historias.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche ya, una hora en la cual Liesel debería estar dormida, pero no, la chica estaba hablando con el chico que nunca creyó volver a ver, pero ahí estaba, en su sala, como si los años no hubiera pasado. Era el turno de Liesel para hablar, pero un bostezo no pudo evitar salir de su boca, Rudy la miro fijamente.

―¿Estas cansada? ―pregunto viéndola con algo de burla.

―Claro que no, y hablando de dormir, ¿Estas en un hotel o algo?―dio otro bostezo.

―No, lo primero que hice al llegar fue dirigirme al restaurante.

―¿Entonces a dónde iras? ―vio cómo se ponía tenso.

―¿Acaso estás loca, _Saumensh? ―_ fingió enojo―. Te acabo de encontrar, no voy a alejarme de ti ―Liesel entendió que él quería quedarse aquí. Lo que la puso nerviosa.

―¿Pero, y tu equipaje? ―puras escusas.

―Lo deje en la bodega del aeropuerto ―esto no iba por buen camino.

―¿Entonces quieres quedarte aquí? ―su voz sonó temblorosa.

―Con tu permiso, claro ―le extendió la mano.

―... ―Liesel lo pensó―Bien ―tomo su mano aceptando el trato―. Pero tu dormirás en mi habitación y yo en la restante.

―Eso es obvio ―Le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

―No tengo ropa que pueda prestarte, así que espero que note moleste dormir así ―lo señalo.

-No me molesta ―que optimista―. ¿Me puedes indicar dónde dormiré?

Ahora que me acuerdo, se preguntarán como iban vestidos, Rudy usaba unos jeans azul oscuro, sus zapatos eran elegantes, como los de los banqueros y en la parte de arriba llevaba un suéter de color terracota con un saco gris. Liesel no usaba uniforme, su vestimenta consistía de un vestido café con mallas grises y unas botas negras, arriba del vestido llevaban una chamarra gris claro, aunque encima de todo usaba el delantal.

―Sígueme.

Rudy la siguió a la puerta en un pequeño pasillo que se encontraba a la izquierda de este, Liesel abrió la puerta e invito a que pasara, el rubio le echo una ojeada a la habitación de la chica, tenía paredes blancas con contornos anaranjados, el piso era de madera oscura, la cama era un poco más grande que una individual, había una cómoda con un espejo y al lado de esta había un mueble de color crema, todo normal, pero lo que de verdad lo impresión fue un pequeño mueble de un metro por un metro repleto de libros.

―Con que aquí es donde guarda sus tesoros la ladrona de libros, ¿Eh? ―su tono de voz tenía algo de burla. Liesel se sonrojo.

―Si ―Miro los libros con apatía―. Son mi mayor tesoro.

―¿Cuantos son robados? ―solo lo decía como una broma.

―Creo que la mitad de ellos ―ahora ella se burlaba de él.

―Mentirosa ―la acusó Rudy mientras se agachaba a la altura de los libros para ver los títulos.

―Bien, el baño esta al final del pasillo y si tienes hambre saca lo que quieras del refrigerador, buenas noches ―tomo su ropa de la cómoda, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, entro a la contigua, se puso la pijama y se metió dentro de las cobijas.

Como era el pijama de Liesel: Un camisón de seda largo hasta las rodillas de mangas largas y de color azul cielo.

Rudy sonrió ante el acto infantil de Liesel, se quito el saco y los zapatos, y se recosté en la cama.

 ** _30 minutos después…_**

Mientras Rudy dormía plácidamente en la cama de Liesel, la chica no lograba calmarse, bueno ¿Quien podría hacerlo?, sabiendo que, no solo estas en la cama de tu tía abuela muerta, si no que tu mejor amigo que creíste no volver a ver esta en tu habitación, los nervios de Liesel estaban de punta, ella misma tenía que aceptarlo, tenis ganas de ir con Rudy, no le gustaba estar en la habitación de una difunta y además lo extrañaba. Una guerra se realizaba entre su corazón y entre su conciencia, sabía que si iba con Rudy estaría entrando en la boca del lobo, pero también sabía que él era un chico honrado, no si era un caballero. ¿Y quién diría que el joven Steiner dormía a pata suelta en la otra habitación?

Finalmente Liesel se levantó y envuelta con una cobija, se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta un poco y vio como Rudy dormía, se acercó con cautela al lado derecho de la cama (En el cual había más espacio) y vio como dormía. No se había dado cuenta lo atractivo que era, su cara se había alargado, gracias a la pubertad, al igual que su cabello que se había oscurecido, lo llevaba muy despeinado y largo hasta las orejas, veía que su respiración era tan tranquila, y aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, recordaba ese profundo color azul que poseían, no se dio cuenta cuando suspiro, se acomodó como pudo en la cama, quedando espalda contra espalda y trato de dormirse con la respiración pesada de Rudy.

Esperen, ¡Pesada!

Se voltio bruscamente al sentir movimiento y vio como unos penetrantes ojos la veían. Cuanta vergüenza sintió.

―Liesel…―la miro con burla, típico de Rudy―. Si querías dormir conmigo solo tenía que decirlo.

―Es mi casa, Rudy ―Le saco la lengua.

―Qué bueno que viniste, ya pensaba que yo tendría que ir por ti ―Rudy la abrazo y la pego a su pecho, ella se sonrojo, el igual pero con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

―Rudy ...

―Liesel… ―La abrazo más fuerte―. Te quiero…

―Y yo a ti…

Y ahí en un cuarto de un pequeño departamento de San francisco en los años 50 se encontraban dos personas que, juntas, no se habían sentido más felices y seguras.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Quieres comer?

Los sonidos urbanos de San Francisco fueron los que empezaron a despertar a Rudy, abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy adormilado, sin duda el cambio de horario le había afectado, sintió a Liesel aferrada a él mientras esta dormía, aprovechando la oportunidad de que se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo, miro su cara tranquila y serena. Para el Liesel siempre había sido la niña más bonita de toda Alemania, pero ahora no era una niña y mucho menos era bonita, se había vuelto una mujer hermosa y atractiva, la pubertad había hecho su cara mas fina y vuelto su voz más dulce y femenina, y dejando de lado lo que el crecimiento había causado en su cuerpo(piernas largas y finas, curvas refinadas y esbeltas, cara linda y nada aguda, copa C, talvez D) sabía que nunca encontraría una mujer más bella que Liesel en todo el mundo. Escucho el sonido de un teléfono fuera de la habitación, y ya que que Liesel ni se movía, decidió ir a contestar. Bajo de la cama con mucho cuidado y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Encontró el teléfono en la cocina, lo tomo sin pensar realmente en que decir:

―Residencia Meminger.

―¿Rudy?, ¿Eres tú? ―pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado.

―Lloyd, amigo cuanto me alegra oírte, ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

―Fue sencillo, tomando en cuenta que no hay muchas personas alemanas en San Francisco y que dejaste toda la información de la búsqueda en tu oficina ―explico.

―Tienes razón ―rio ante el comentario de su amigo.

―Por el tono de tu voz, pretenderé que la encontraste.

―Exacto, Lloyd, he encontrado a la futura Señora Steiner ―dijo altaneramente Rudy.

―¡Me alegro mucho!, ya empezaba a pensar que tenías diferente atracción sexual ―se burló Lloyd.

―Cállate idiota.

―En fin, es buena noticia, ya que necesito que regreses a Nueva York.

―¿Tan pronto?, pero si llevo fuera dos días ―reprocho el rubio.

―¿No ha sido suficiente tiempo para que el gran Steiner disfrute de los ¨Placeres¨ de San francisco? ―bromeo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

―¿Pero que dices?, si la tengo deslumbrada en la cama.

―No puede ser Rudy, nunca cambiaras ―regaño Lloyd a su amigo.

―No saques cuentas erróneas, solo dormimos juntos.

―Que bien, pensaba que habías pervertido a una pobre chica.

―Yo soy un caballero Señor Sanders.

―Lo que digas, ¿Entonces si vendrás?, aunque no es una opción.

―Llegare allá mañana, tratare de convencer a Liesel de que venga.

―Estaré ansioso de conocerla, adiós Rudy ―se despidió el joven.

―Adiós Lloyd, y mandale mi saludos al Señor Langsotn ―Rudy colgó el teléfono pensando en la forma de llevar a Liesel con él a Nueva York, sin duda iba a ser difícil, pero haría lo imposible por tenerla a su lado, no quería dejarla después de haberla encontrado.

―¿Con quién hablabas? ―pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

―Buenos días a ti también ―le dijo a Liesel dándose la vuelta. La chica llevaba una bata arriba de su pijama y unas zapatillas de color lechoso, también tenía el cabello despeinado y en la cara.

―Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera ―dijo sentándose un una de las dos mesas del comedor.

―Si pero creo que en presencia de un caballero deberías estar mejor peinada ―la regaño burlón imitándola.

―Tu no estas mejor que yo ―Rudy movió la cabeza para verse en un utensilio de la cocina, y era verdad, tenía el cabello como un vagabundo.

―Lo siento ―dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Liesel, esta se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, pero un sonido como de cloaca rompió el momento, y si, era el estómago de Rudy.

Liesel dio un suspiro, se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a una alacena, saco dos tazones, el mismo número de cucharas y una caja de cereal de pasas, las dejo un la mesa, luego trago la leche del refrigerador y por ultimo le sirvió a Rudy y a ella. La chica empezó a comer gustosa, pero se detuvo al ver que Rudy solo lo removía y la miraba burlonamente.

―¿Qué no te gusta? ―le pregunto.

―No es eso, es solo que esperaba desayunara algo más sofisticado en San Francisco ―dijo para luego llevarse una gran cucharada a la boca.

―Discúlpeme Señor elegancia, pero es lo único que hay.

―No está mal, ¿Sabes? ―ella lo miro―. Esta mucho mejor que la comida de Himmelstrasse ―Liesel no dijo nada más, terminaron el desayuno en silencio y luego ella empezó a lavar los platos. Rudy pensó en tomar un baño, pero no tenía su ropa, así que llamo al aeropuerto y pidió que le trajeran el equipaje a la casa de Liesel.

―¿Qué tal si te invito a comer?, así yo podría probar la comida de este lugar y tu comer algo mas decente ―le propuso a su amiga desde el sofá.

―Claro podemos ir a comer a la cafetería, me hacen descuento de empleada…

―Ni lo sueñes ―la interrumpió―. Iremos a un lugar más refinado, déjamelo a mí ―la ladrona de libros ni siquiera reprocho, sabía que pelear con Rudy era demasiado agotador y no quería ni pensar en cómo sería con un Rudy adulto.

Las maletas del ojiazul llegaron 20 minutos después, Liesel le dejo usar su baño mientras ella ordenaba ambas camas, termino y después entro Liesel, el chico había sido lo suficiente descarado como para salir con el torso desnudo y una toalla alrededor de los hombros, la rubia trato de no mirarlo de frente, pero no pudo evitar notar lo bien formado que ahora era el cuerpo de su amigo. Era delegado, pero no tanto como para ser anoréxico, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, tenía bíceps formados al igual que su torso y también era muy musculoso, lo suficiente como para un joven de su edad. Agradeció no verlo a la cara ya que de haberlo visto, hubiera notado lo rojo de su cara. Liesel termino de bañarse y como ella no era tan vulgar como Rudy decidió salir completamente vestida y arreglada, cuando busco al chico vio que este ya también estaba vestido, y bastante elegante.

―¿Lista? ―le dedico una sonrisa marca Steiner y ella asintió.

―¿A dónde iremos? ―pregunto Liesel mientras salían del edificio y Rudy pedía un taxi.

―Es una sorpresa ―dijo y prácticamente empujo hacia dentro del taxi a una Liesel muy confundida― Al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, por favor ―luego entro al vehículo y cerró la puerta del mismo. Llevaban como 10 minutos de viaje cuando el auto se detuvo enfrente de un lujoso local, de aspecto señorial y elegante, con un toldo alto y rojo, con alfombra roja presentándolo, había ventanas en las paredes de ladrillo, pero estaban cubierta por unas cortinas doradas en las que se reflejaban las sombras de personas dentro del restaurante, eso era demasiado para lo que Liesel estaba acostumbrada. Había mucha gente afuera haciendo fila, se puso nerviosa, ya que seguramente se necesitaría reservación para entrar.

―Ru..Rudy, no creo que sea buena idea entrar ―le susurro a su amigo Liesel, tratando de convencerlo de que irse era la mejor opción.

―Relájate, yo me hago cargo ―dijo Rudy―. Válgame, ¿Pero dónde quedo la atrevida chica que conocí en Himmelstrasse? ―se burló.

¨En la estación de trenes de Molching, donde me dejaste¨, pensó Liesel.

Bajaron del auto después de que Rudy le pago al conductor, de inmediato todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a ellos, los hombres miraban a Liesel de una manera muy poco respetable, las chicas miraban de la misma manera a Rudy, lo que hiso que la rubia, sorpresivamente sintiera celos. Se acercaron con el que atendía a la puerta y todas las miradas cambiaron a unas de agresión, hasta pudo oír como un hombre soltaba una maldición que, obviamente iba dirigida hacia ella y Rudy.

―Ignóralos ―le pidió el ojiazul―. Buenas tardes caballero, espero que mi querido amigo, el Señor Langsotn, les haya informado de mi reservación.

―O, claro, ¿Debe de ser el joven Rudy Steiner, no?

―En efecto ―contesto el mencionado.

―Usted y su acompañante pasen por aquí ―les indicó el portero a la pareja.

Entraron al restaurante siguiendo al empleado, por dentro el local estaba mucho más hermoso, era muy amplio, tenía un techo rojo que parecía de terciopelo, el suelo era de madera pulida, casi loseta, había muchas mesas de diferentes tamaños ubicadas en diferentes niveles de altura, con manteles blancos con estampado y enzima unas velas que las iluminaban, del techo colgaban candelabros de oro, las paredes eran de un ocre brillante y todo el lugar tenía un olor exquisito, como de flores y de suculenta comida. De cualquier modo Liesel se había quedado estupefacta por el lugar.

―Su mesa ―dijo el joven mostrándoles una mesa igual a las otras, estaba ubicada en una de las partes más altas del restaurante, se tenía una buena vista desde ahí, Rudy le ofreció la silla a Liesel, ya sentados un mesero les dio los menús.

―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Andre y yo les serviré esta noche ―ambos inclinaron la cabeza en forma respetuosa―. Siéntanse libres de llamarme si necesitan algo y tómense su tiempo ―les dijo el mesero antes de alejarse. Cuando Liesel tomo el menú, no reconoció mucha de la comida, se podría decir que hasta estaba en otro idioma, francés quizá, como no sabía que hacer miro a su amigo buscando ayuda, no podía ver su cara ya que este al parecer si conocía la rara comida. Dejo el menú en la mesa esperando a que Rudy notara su desesperación.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―había bajado su menú, para concentrarse en lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

―No conozco nada de esto ―le informo al rubio.

―Pediré por ti ―dijo Rudy a Liesel tomando los menús y haciendo una seña al mesero para que les tomara la orden―. Quiero dos Choucroute garnie, uno con patatas extras, por favor.

―Con gusto Señor, ¿Y de tomar?

―Yo quiero un sidcar con poco brandy, y para la dama un centre court ―pidió y le entrego los dos menús al empleado.

―Enseguida, Señor Steiner ―tomo los objetos, dio una reverencia y se fue.

―¿Piensa embriagarme Señor Steiner, o las bebidas de ahora son tan elegantes que suenan alcohólicas? ―le insinuó la rubia.

―Por supuesto que no, ¿Y podrías dejar la forma de ¨Usted¨ en el que me hablabas? ―pidió el ojiazul un poco molesto―. Somos amigos no colegas de trabajo.

―Disculpa, creo que verte como un hombre de trabajo me está afectando, pero te creo con lo de las bebidas.

―No hay problema ―sonio mirándola seductoramente, Liesel solo se había quedado callada con la cara roja, para ella era raro que Rudy le provocara esas sensaciones, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan casanova?, tal vez era ella, que con hombres muy poco había convivido, específicamente con hombres así de encantadores.

―Aquí están sus bebidas, Señores Steiner ―dijo entregándoles los vasos el mesero y provocando que Liesel enrojeciera mas

―Disculpe, pero no estamos casados ―corrigió energéticamente la rubia tomando un poco de la copa que le había traído, no estaba mal, tenía un sabor a coco y caramelo, lejos de ser alcohol.

―Oh, perdonen mi error ―el trabajador se había inclinado haciendo una reverencia.

―No pasa nada, ella es la Señorita Meminger ―presento a Liesel―. Una vieja amiga ―el mesero volvió a hacer otra reverencia y se fue para traer la comida. Después de eso la joven pareja se quedó callada, para Liesel había sido un poco incómodo que el mesero los confundiera con unos casados, pero suponía que debía haber sido obvio, de un modo u otro le había alegrado que el malentendido se corrigiera.

―¿Te pusiste incomoda con lo que dijo? ―le pregunto el chico.

―¿Qué?, ¿Quién?

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ―el joven, con su nueva edad y conocimiento que esta le había dado, sabia descifrar muy bien los sentimientos o los estados de animo de una mujer, y en esta ocasión Liesel no se le iba a escapar―. Deberías quitar ese ánimo de incomodidad ―...¿Había pasado lo que creía que había pasado, ¿Rudy le había dado una indirecta?, o era solo su imaginación jugándole un GRAN juego, seguro que la bebida tenia alcohol o algo para atontarla.

―Como digas, _Saukerl_ ―Rudy solo rio ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

―Creo que deberíamos comenzar con una conversación, ¿Conoces el juego de las 10 preguntas?

―¿No sería un juego en vez de una conversación? ―como admiradora de la lectura tenía que corregir a los débiles de mente e inteligencia.

―Las dos cosas Liesel ―la apoyo―. Y bien, ¿Te atreves a jugar?

―Adelante.

Y ahí, en un elegante restaurante, se iba a desencadenar la verdad sobre lo que fue de las vidas de Rudy y Liesel.

* * *

opiniones?


	5. Chapter 5: 10 Preguntas

Disfrútenlo y lo siento por la tardanza.

* * *

―¿Cuándo llegaste a Estados Unidos, se te dificulto aprender el inglés? ―pregunto Rudy.

―No, la verdad no, fue muy sencillo, más que aprender a escribir o leer.

―No esperaba menos de ti, y como soy un caballero, te toca ―Liesel pensó muy bien antes de preguntar.

―¿Desde qué supiste lo de Himelstrasse, te preocupaste?

―Demasiado, tuve una decadencia emocional muy fuerte ―dijo deprimido y perdiendo su sonrisa―. Por eso me alegro mucho encontrarte…bien mi turno, ¿Tienes amigos o amigas de aquí?

―No, solo algunos conocidos, te hago la misma pregunta.

―Si muchos, pero la mayoría son del trabajo ―señalo―. Según me dijeron, te sigues comunicando con tu papa, ¿Eso es cierto?

―Estamos en contacto, me gustaría verlo, solo que es muy difícil, no tenemos suficiente dinero como para que el venga ―Rudy noto como su amiga decía eso, con un aura de tristeza, la guerra les había quitado mucho, pero también los había unido―. No pensare en eso, se que algún día nos volveremos a ver, ¿Tu trabajas?

―Por supuesto, en una compañía de la industria mecánica, con el puesto de jefe de marketing, es un muy buen trabajo, con una excelente paga.

―Claro, porque yo trabajaba en un restaurante, lo siento por no ser muy eficiente, Señor perfecto ―se quejó la chica por lo presumido que era su amigo.

―No te sientas mal ―rio―. ¿Aparte de leer, también escribes?

―Sí, me encantaría publicar mis historias, y aunque me pongas esa cara no te dejare leerlas ―dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de Rudy, aun así este no se rindió―. ¿Qué me dices tú, todavía te crees Jeese Owens?

―Correr sigue siendo una de mis tantas pasiones, estoy seguro de que le ganaría al mismo Jeese y hasta a Emil Zatopek¹.

―¿El que obtuvo una medalla de oro en el 48? ―Rudy asintió―. Fácilmente podrías ser un corredor famoso, pero desperdicias tu talento en una oficina ―le dijo la rubia.

―Me lo dice la chica que trabajaba en un restaurante y quiere ser escritora ―le recordó y de pronto el chico empezó a sentir toda la adrenalina de discutir con su amiga―. Me toca ―la tomo de la mano y la acerco a él―. Liesel…¿Pensaste en mi durante estos años?

La chica se sonrojo violentamente, él había usado la misma voz con la que le hablo mientras estaban en su cama, dulce, sensual y tentadora, que la dejaba como tonta, sin poder pensar, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo?

―No podía dejar de pensar en ti ―suspiro muy bajo, acercándose más a Rudy―. ¿Tu pensaste en mí?

―Eras lo único en mi mente ―respondió calmado y con el mismo tono de voz. Por cómo estaban, parecían que eran los únicos en el lugar, pero nadie los notaba, lo que era bueno, ya que estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro.

― _Saumensh_ , ¿Me quieres? ―espeto desvergonzado, ególatra y narcisista, tan Rudy Steiner.

―Si… ―sus bocas estaban a menos de diez centimetros―. ¿Por qué causas ese efecto en mí?

―Solo respuestas de si y no Liesel, pero hare una excepción ―ahora eran siete―. Sera porque soy el chico más guapo de San Francisco, ¿Verdad que lo soy?

―No…¿Algún día maduraras?

―No creo ―le dijo tocando su mejilla acercando más sus bocas.

―¿Soy yo guapa?

―Lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida ―ya casi…

―¿Por qué me buscaste?

―Eres lo único que me queda.

―Rudy, ¿Tú me…―el mencionado tapo su boca.

―Ya no te quedan preguntas Liesel ―ahora entendía, el tonto había contado la pregunta de los juegos olímpicos como una―. ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

―No ―confeso―. ¿Quieres besarme?

―Demonios, si ―grullo y estaban a punto de besarse pero…

―Disculpen, jóvenes, ya tengo su comida ―y como imanes positivos se separaron al rojo vivo, Rudy con una mano cubriéndole la cara y la chica hundiéndose en su asiento.

―S..s..si, muchas gracias ―dijo como nuevo el chico sonriéndole al mesero, mientras este serbia.

―¿Algo más, Señor?

―No nada, así está bien ―después el empleado se retiró.

Liesel fijo si vista en el plato, consistía de cinco papas peladas al vapor, al otro lado había carne roja en termino medio con pequeños salamis, bañados en repollo. Como no estaba acostumbrada a comida tan diferente y exótica, solo se le quedo viendo.

―¿Piensas que el plato es el espectáculo, o qué? ―con solo oír la voz de su acompañante se había puesto nerviosa.

―Nunca he probado esto ―confeso

―Yo tampoco, pero aun así me lo estoy comiendo ―¿Era una broma?, ¿El tonto había pedido al azar sin pensar en cómo sería el sabor?

Rendida, tomo el tenedor e imito a su amigo combinando una de las papas con la carne, para su sorpresa no supo desagradable, lo contrario, estaba muy delicioso. Durante 20 minutos solo se oía el sonido de los cubiertos contra el plato y las voces de las demás personas en el lugar, Liesel trataba de parecer lo más tranquila con lo anteriormente sucedido, si fuera la chica de Himmelstrasse en ese momento se estaría reprochando intensamente, pero ni siquiera se había podido alejarse de Rudy en ese instante, era como haber estado deslumbrada por un rato, y todo por culpa del _Saukerl_ , ¿Cómo podía estar tan sereno con lo de ¨su casi beso¨?, lo odiaría más tarde, ahora se quería concentrar en su comida.

Pero no, el chico Steiner no estaba para nada tranquilo, estaba pensando la mejor manera de decirle a su amiga lo de Nueva York, no la quería volver a abandonar, pero tampoco quería dejar su trabajo en esa hermosa ciudad, así que la única solución era que Liesel lo acompañara, también podía secuestrarla, aunque eso le daría mucho trabajo.

―Liesel, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte ―dijo y esta lo miro―. Yo vivo en Nueva York, la que yo considero la mejor ciudad del país, pero no vine a alardear sobre una patria que no siquiera es mía, en la mañana recibí una llamada de un amigo del trabajo, me avisaba que debía volver ―la chica se atraganto con la comida―.Relájate, no tengo la más mínima intención de abandonarte, lo que significa que vendrás conmigo ―observo un rato al chico convenciéndose de que había escuchado bien sus palabras.

―¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? ―no le agradaba la idea de que decidieran su futuro como un objeto.

―Como la quieras interpretar, ya que por mi parte no aceptare un ¨No¨ como respuesta y por la tuya estoy seguro de que no quieres que me valla de tu lado ―siguió comiendo.

―¡Disculpa!, pero quien te da el derecho a pensar por… ―el chico le dirigió un mirada de intriga y la aludida se calló inmediatamente.

―¿Qué acaso quieres que me valla?

―No, no es eso, ¿Pero tú crees que voy a dejar este lugar así como así? ―intuyo a su amigo.

―No es como si tuvieras novio o amigos ¿Verdad? ― _Nota mental de Liesel Meminger: partirle la cara a Rudy._

―Te consta no ― _Nota mental de Rudy Steiner: no subestimar a la sabelotodo que tenía por amiga._

―Lo tomare como un si ―sonrió y vio su reloj―. Por dios, ya es muy tarde, ¡La cuenta por favor!

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el departamento de Liesel, mientras esta guardaba todas sus cosas en las pocas y reducidas malteas que tenía, aunque tampoco es que tuviera un montón de ropa, el problema eran sus más de 45 libros, a los que la chica no pensaba dejar.

―Liesel, te lo digo por séptima vez, no van a caber ―le reprocho sacando los 17 libros que aún no habían sido guardados.

―¿Los meterías en las tuyas? ―pidió al chico y este por debilidad ante la muchacha se dirigió a la sala metiendo los manuscritos entre sus pertenencias.

Llevaban más de media hora en el hogar de la chica, guardando todo lo que ella pensaba (y aseguraba) que era de utilidad para su vida diaria, y si era así, Rudy no podría interpretar para que usaba Liesel una lámpara en su rutina pero no es como que la necesitara, si no que era un objeto que su tía abuela apreciaba mucho, Teodora Hubermann, una anciana bibliotecaria y muy amable, nacida en Alemania y crecida en América(pasando una parte de su vida en Inglaterra), y tía de Hans Hubermann, además de tutora de Liesel durante un tiempo, y aunque fue muy poco, ella le tomo mucho afecto, cuando murió fue un día muy triste en su nueva vida, así que para ella era una forma de respeto conservado algo de Teodora, pero no se lo iba a decir a Rudy.

―¿Ya´f tiene´f todof? ―le pregunto desde la sal el muchacho a Liesel, tomo las maletas, una en cada mano, además de su maletín que llevaba bajo la axila y los boletos en la boca.

―Si… ―salió corriendo de su habitación dirigiéndose por última vez al cuarto de su tía abuela, tomando algo que estaba debajo de la almohada―. Ya voy ―corrió a la sala y agarro las maletas de Rudy (ya que este había cargado las suyas, que eran las más pesadas), llevaba una mochila atrás, dos maletas en la mano izquierda y uno en la derecha.

―¿Lista? ―suspiro y le respondió.

―Sí, eso espero ―Rudy rio y ambos salieron del departamento.

Liesel ya había dejado su triste y solitaria vida en San Francisco, para ahora vivirla al lado de Rudy, o algo así, solo sabía que ya no podría alejarse del rubio ojiazul, aunque quisiera, ahora su deseo era quedarse con él. Al salir del edificio, subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar atrás, nunca olvidaría el lugar que la salvo de la guerra, y que la reunió con Rudy.

―Como no me lo vas a decir, ¿Qué es lo que llevas cargando con tanta envidia desde que salimos del edificio? ―Liesel sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabría, aunque no esperaba que tan temprano.

―Es…es el primer libro que leí en este lugar ―confeso mostrándole el objeto, un pequeño libro con fondo de un paisaje otoñal, en este había una mujer sentada en una mecedora, traía un vestido rosa con diferentes bordados mientras leía un libro igual de pequeño pero de color azul, leyó el titulo ¨Mujercitas¨²―. Me lo dio mi abuela, de hecho se lo robo de la biblioteca, solo por mí.

―Entonces ya comprendo el por qué lo guardabas así ―le sonrió.

―Es algo muy preciado para mí ―llegaron a su destino y pudo distinguir que Rudy tenía una mirada tierna al bajar del automóvil.

―¿Has subido a un avión antes? ―le pregunto Rudy mientras bajaban sus maletas del auto. Ella le mando una respuesta negativa―. ¿Entonces, como llegaste de Alemania a América?

―Vine en un barco de refugiados, nada bonito, pero no estaba en posición de quejarme.―dijo y se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar.

―Mmf, entonces te va a encantar viajar en uno ―la tomo de la mano y la jalo a la entrada como un niño que desea mostrarle algo a su madre.

El proceso de abordaje fue largo y exasperante, tuvieron que hacer fila durante 20 minutos esperando que los boletos que Rudy había comprado con anticipo fueran aceptados, para llegar al final de otra fila en la cual clasificaban las maletas, la pareja no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que solo había cuatro personas delante de ellos, dejaron las cinco maletas en la cinta transportadora en la cual los empleados revisaba el interior de estas, Liesel y Rudy se quedaron con la mochila y el maletín respectivamente y después de más de media hora subieron al avión. Les toco en asientos juntos, pegados a la ventana, por lo que Rudy aprovecho para cederle el asiento más cercano al objeto de cristal.

―Te va a encantar la vista ―sentencio el rubio mientras tomaba una revista y empezaba a ojearla.

Hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que una voz se empezó a escuchar en el avión, indicando las cosas que se deberían hacer en caso de emergencia o la necesidad de usar el baño y por último acordaron que el aparato despegaría en diez minutos hace que deberían ponerse los cinturones.

―Disculpen ―llamo una azafata a todos los presentes―. Hay una llamada para el Señor Rudy Steiner, ¿Se encuentra el Sr. Steiner aquí?

―Aquí ―levanto la mano Rudy y se levantó―. Luego regreso ―le dijo a Liesel y se dirigió a la parte de adelante del avión. La chica levanto la cabeza un poco, viendo como la empleada se quedaba embobada con Rudy mientras le entregaba el teléfono a este, obviamente se puso celosa.

―Gracias ―agradeció el aguazul―. ¿Hola?

―¿Ya vas en camino?

―Por supuesto que si Fiona, ¿Qué acaso dudas de mí? ―se burló el chico

―Un poco, pero tienes que aceptar que no eres precisamente el rey se la responsabilidad, Steiner ―y precisamente eso era lo que no era el joven, al menos no en el trabajo.

―Que dramática eres, te saldrán muchas arrugas.

―Hay, Fiona Clayborne podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no una estresada reina del drama, luego te reprochare, y bien ¿Cómo es ella? ―pregunto emocionada la chica.

―¿Cuánto te dijo Lloyd?

―Lo suficiente para sacar conclusiones, y adivina que, se lo digo a todo el sector de comercio y publicidad, creo que los de coordinación y almacenaje no tardan en enterarse, hasta el propio señor Langston se muere por conocerla ―Rudy suspiro.

―Ya no podrá ser una sorpresa, no importa, ¿Sabes algo del proyecto que se está realizando en mi casa?

―Sí, estará listo en dos días.

 _¨Estamos por despegar, todos los pasajeros que no se encuentren en su lugar, favor de tomar asiento¨_

―Perfecto, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después ―colgó y corrió lo más rápido a su asiento para abrocharse el cinturón, sintiendo rápidamente las turbulencias y la mano de Liesel apretando la suya.

―Tengo miedo ―dijo la chica y se aferró más al muchacho y a su asiento.

―Así fue mi primera vez, no te preocupes, se te quitara dentro de dos horas ―después la chica lo miro con miedo.

―¿Cuánto dura el vuelo?

―¡Cinco horas! ―y si era posible, Liesel se hundió más en el cuero tratando de aferrarse a algo. Rudy rio y tomo más fuerte la mano de la ojicafe.

Y ahí en un avión a punto de despegar, una chica se resguardaba en un asiento con la calidez de la mano de su amigo, mientras los dos esperaban que su nueva aventura comenzara.

* * *

1: Emil Zátopek fue un atleta, checo. Alcanzó gran reconocimiento por sus victorias en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 1948 y, especialmente, en los de Helsinki 1952

2: Mujercitas es una novela de Louisa May Alcott publicada el 30 de septiembre de 1868, que trata la vida de cuatro niñas que se convierten en mujeres con la Guerra Civil en los Estados Unidos como fondo, entre 1861 y 1865―Para mí ese libro tiene un gran parecido con la historia de Liesel así que quise incluirlo

Hasta la próxima...≈


	6. Chapter 6: LangstonCorp

_¨Atención a todos los pasajeros, estamos por aterrizar, les pedimos que no se levanten de sus asientos y refuercen sus cinturones¨_

Liesel se encontraba viendo con excesiva atención la ventanilla del avión, aunque eso había estado haciendo todo el viaje. Inmersa en las nueves y el lejano suelo que se veía atreves del cristal, la ladrona de libros no lograba apartar la mirada, sin lograr darse cuenta de que el rubio a su lado la observaba con burla y ternura, como un adulto observa a un pequeño que hace un nuevo descubrimiento. Llevaban cinco horas de viaje, y ambos se sentían un poco fatigados, pues no se habían levantado en todo ese tiempo, tampoco había nada interesante que hacer, solo hablar o comer los manís que las azafatas les habían entregado (con excesiva amabilidad a Rudy, cabe decir).

―¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas Liesel? ―preguntó repentinamente Rudy, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

―No…digo, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué buscaba? ―respondió sacada de onda causando una risa en el chico.

―Nada, nada, solo que parecías luciérnaga pegada a la luz, pero con el vidrio.

―Muy gracioso, lo que sucede es que nunca había estado tan alto ―dijo dejando de ver por primera vez el cielo―. Es emocionante.

―Lo sé, pero ya estamos descendiendo, así que velo por última vez ―soltó dejando en shok a la chica.

―Eres el alma de la fiesta Rudy ―replico y obedeciendo al chico encajando su mirada de nuevo en el suelo, que empezaba a acercarse con velocidad.

El aterrizaje duro unos 20 minutos, incluyendo descenso y la salida de los pasajeros, encontrándose nuestros protagonistas ahora recogiendo sus maletas, y pasando la misma rutina que al principio, ya habían logrado salir del aeropuerto.

―¿No deberíamos pedir un taxi? ―cuestiono la ojicafe a su compañero.

―No, alguien de mi compañía enviara una limusina ―dijo mientras hablaba por teléfono público.

―¿¡Que!?

―¿Prefieres una carrosa con escolta de la policía? ―la miro con fastidio―. No te hablo a ti, Fiona, si ya llegue ―siguió gritando al aparato―. Solo iré a mi departamento un rato y…bien ya entendí, voy para allá, si no te molesta tendremos que hacer una parada rápida en mi trabajo.

―Para nada, hey, ¿Es esa? ―apunto a un auto lujoso (obviamente de esos tiempos).

―Perfecto, súbete ―indicó el rubio y en un dos por tres ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban en el auto, Liesel inspeccionando la limusina afondo y pegando los cachetes a la ventanilla, mientras que su amigo hablaba por teléfono mirándola, como siguiendo a un torbellino con los ojos―. No, no, voy llegando, estoy como a dos cuadras ―repentinamente bajo el tono de su voz―. Si, está conmigo, se las presentare después de la junta.

―Rudy ―lo llamo.

―¿Si Liesel?

―Creo que ya llegamos.

―Bien, cochero, ¿Podría dejar las maletas en mi apartamento? ―preguntó Rudy mientras colgaba el teléfono de la limusina.

―Claro que si Señor Steiner ―el cochero bajo del auto y abrió la puerta a los otros dos, estos bajaron pero antes el trabajador le pregunto en susurro a Rudy―. Joven Steiner, perdone mi intromisión, pero ¿Esa es la chica?

―Efectivamente Arthur, es ella ―susurro bajando del auto.

―Ah, lo felicito ―este se adentró en la limusina y desde la ventanilla volvió a hablar―. Que tenga suerte en la junta, Señor.

―Gracias ―se despidió viendo el auto alejarse y cuando lo perdió de vista se giró para ver la cara curiosa de su amiga―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Qué susurrabas con el chofer?

―¿Ah?, nada no te preocupes, no es nada que te afecte ―tomo su mano girándola―. Sera mejor que entremos.

Al girarse, Liesel quedo impactada, un edificio grande e imponente se levantaba orgulloso frente a la calles de la ciudad, millones de ventanas polarizadas con un tono vidrioso, plantas al contorno del lugar, un toldo grandísimo y larguísimo y una de esas puertas giratorias que le encantaban. Jalada por Rudy, camino por debajo del toldo, todavía impactada, pudo leer unas letras talladas en piedra que se encontraban arriba de una fuente detrás del vidrio de las puertas, LangstonCorp, dedujo que ese debería ser el nombre de la compañía.

Al entrar al edificio(Después de casi 10 minutos de que Rudy tratara de jalar a Liesel de las puertas giratorias), y la rubia se sorprendió al ver que por dentro era mucho más hermoso, a la izquierda había una enorme cafetería, que parecía casi un café elegante, a la derecha una sala de estar con mullidos sillones caoba y montones de libro y revistas, enfrente estaba un gran escritorio de color caramelo brillante, con unas tres chicas probablemente atendiéndolo, a los lados de este, dos pasillos se abrían dejando ver solo sombras. Rudy la llevo a la sala de estar y la sentó en el asiento mas escondió y alejado de la entrada.

―Liesel, necesito que te quedes aquí ―le informo tomándola de los hombro, pero esta instantáneamente replico.

―Pero quiero ver el lugar ―trato de levantarse, pero el chico la volvi0 a sentar, esta se cruzó de brazos, viendo como su amigo empezaba a buscar libros y revistas en los estantes.

―Solo será por 20 minutos, máximo media hora ―explico―. Tengo una junta muy importante y si andas merodeando por ahí te sacara seguridad ―de repente dejo todos los escritos en las piernas de la chica.

―Solo les diré que vengo contigo.

―¡No! ―grito, pero recupero la compostura al ver la cara de molestia de la chica―. Di…digo, no te creerán…escucha, tu puedes leer en ese tiempo, solo hazme este favor y después iremos a mi casa, ¿Bien? ―Liesel se mostró recia al principio, pero al ver los ojos de Rudy, su tenacidad se desmorono suspirando.

―De acuerdo ―lo miro con cariño y después sintió un abrazo acogedor y posesivo, obviamente de Rudy.

―Gracias ―le planto un beso en la mejilla―. Lugo vuelvo―dijo y corrió hacia la salida, dejando a Liesel como la luz de una sirena, roja que parecía brillar, sacudió la cabeza y con una sonrisa abrió el libro más cercano, comenzando a leerlo.

―Ya llegue, que no cunda el pánico ―dijo altaneramente Rudy, entrando a una sala en la que se encontraban unas cuatro personas, sentadas alrededor de una mesa alargada, el rubio se sentó en la silla al lado de la que estaba al frente.

―No es como si lo tuviéramos ―desinteresada, comento una mujer de mediana edad con un aura muy estricta y seria, mientras leía unos papeles.

―Bien que me extrañaste Odelia ―subió los pies a la mesa el ojiazul―. ¿Y qué hay de nuevo?

―Nada, solo que tu departamento y casi toda la compañía esta patas arriba por la noticia ―informaba un joven con cabello pelirrojo tomando una taza de café.

―¿Qué noticia, Reed? ―intuyo asustado por la respuesta.

―Esa la de que encontraste a la ¨Famosa¨ chica ―hablo una mujer de cabellos platinados.

―Maldito Lloyd, cuando lo vea lo a matar, te lo juro Fiona ―grullo Rudy, rechinando los dientes.

―Es tu culpa por contarle, querido Rudy ―decía un hombre con cabellera oscura, viendo al Steiner con una sonrisa altanera y burlona recargando su mejilla en su palma―. Nunca aprenderás.

―Tu cállate Jarrett ―apunto al mencionado―. Que la culpa la tiene el idiota de Lloyd.

―Hablando del rey de Roma… ―se escuchó a Fiona decir irónicamente mientras al fondo una puerta se cerraba fuertemente.

―¿Qué cuentan gente? ―entro al lugar un alegre castaño, sentándose en el único asiento vacío.

―Que Rudy te quiere matar… ―volvió a soltar cortantemente Odelia.

―Pero si el no… ―Lloyd se inclinó un poco en su asiento, y el susto que le dio ver a su amigo con una cara de psicópata lo hiso saltar de la silla y arrastrarse por el suelo.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―el rubio se plantó atrás del otro, con un aura maligna y poniendo un pie en su espalda.

―¡Por favor, no me mates! ―pero fue inútil, ambos jóvenes se encontraban ahora en una riña, Rudy haciéndole una llave al castaño y este con la respiración totalmente obstruida.

―Dejen de pelear, parecen niños ―regañaron las mujeres.

―¿Desde cuándo Rudy ha sido un adulto? ―indago irónicamente pelo rojizo.

―¡Ahí viene el Señor Langston! ―chillo la peliplata e instantáneamente todos los presentes se sentaron rectos en su lugar, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta que detrás de la única silla vacía, en donde un Señor alto y anciano, de actitud culta y respetuosa, que con elegancia se sentó enfrente de todos.

―Buenos días a todos, empecemos con la reunión ―y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el ambiente se volvió serio y callado, lo que obviamente nadie esperaría del nuevo o viejo Rudy.

* * *

En la recepción, nuestra rubia protagonista ya se había aburrido, si, era raro de ella aburrirse con un libro, pero más bien estaba muy distraída, habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día, mas de las que podía memorizar, y no ayudaba que el lugar estuviera llenándose de gente, lo que la hacía hundirse en el sillón de piel para que no se viera su cabeza. Ahora estaba casi totalmente acostada en el sofá, dio un suspiro de cansancio y sintió que el lugar era demasiado callado, lo que la hiso acordarse de Rudy y a la vez extrañarlo, y esta vez no se recrimino, enserio lo extrañaba.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que pasaría después de que saliera de su junta, seguro se irían a su casa…la casa de Rudy, de solo pensar en eso todo su cuerpo temblaba, nunca se imaginó a un Rudy con casa y con trabajo, seguro por lo infantil que era, pero ahora era real, y más que ser un hombre respetable, era el hombre perfecto, al menos para ella. Guapo, respetuoso, elegante, seductor y culto, con un trabajo respetable y una casa (bueno, hasta donde sabia) manteniéndola en pie por su propia cuenta. Si, él era encantador, casi un sueño, que lentamente se desvanecía al recordar lo tonto e idiota que podía llegar a ser con ella, al punto de sacarla de quicio, y sorpresivamente eso le gustaba, sin duda tenia gustos raros y uno de ellos era Rudy.

―Disculpa, ¿Quién eres? ―Liesel se levantó asustada al escuchar una voz grosera que parecía culparla.

―¿Eh? ―pudo notar que la chica que la regañaba era de pelo castaño recogido en una trenza con algunos mechones a los lados.

―¿Qué quién eres? ―le repitió más enojada y cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como Liesel se sentaba con miedo.

―Ammhh, soy…digo, em… ―no sabía ni que decir―. Yo vengo con Rudy.

―¿Rudy? ―preguntó incrédula una chica que se encontraba detrás de la castaña, esta era más pequeña y de cabello largo y negro―. ¿Rudy Steiner?

―Si, el ―afirmo la rubia.

―¿Steiner?, ¿El idiota? ―siguió la castaña.

―Exactamente, Marie

―Ahh…¡Pero eso no explica nada! ―exclamo apuntándola y elevando su cólera.

―Soy…soy Liesel Meminger ―extendió su mano―. Mucho gusto ―lo que paso después Liesel no se lo esperaba.

―¿¡Liesel!? ―gritaron ambas chicas igual de sorprendidas, haciendo que se escuchara por todo el lugar, lo que también causo que las personas de su alrededor empezarán a rumorearse.

―¿Meminger?

―¿La chica del Señor Steiner?

―¡Esta guapísima!

―Me alegro por Rudy

―Steiner debe estar que salta de la alegría ―eran uno de los muchos comentarios que escucho Liesel al ser sacada de la biblioteca por ambas chicas, pues mucha gente se había acercado a ver y Marie (La castaña) había golpeado a tres personas que habían estado a punto de tocar a la rubia. Ya fuera y en lo que parecía ser la oficina de alguien, después de que las dos misteriosas mujeres revisaran que nadie las había seguido se giraron a ver a Liesel inspeccionándola como si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación.

―Entonces…¿Liesel Meminger? ―se le acerco Marie con una mano en su barbilla.

―Si…

―¡Dios, no puede ser! ―la más pequeña se le acerco tomándola de las manos― Eres tú, la real, y exactamente como te describió Rudy, no me lo creo, yo soy Sara Fairfax y mi amiga/prima es Marie Salvatore.

―Ho…o…hola ―trato de no sonar temerosa ante Marie, no lo logro.

―Entonces Lloyd si decía la verdad ―se decía así misma la más alta.

―Y tú que querías golpearlo por decir mentiras.

―¡Es que es un idiota y nadie le cree nada! ―comenzaron a discutir.

―Espera un poco ―Sara puso su mano enfrente de su amiga y dirigiéndose a Liesel― Si venias con Rudy, ¿Qué hacías sola en la biblioteca?

―Esperaba que volviera.

―Ah, cierto recuerda que tenía una junta con los demás líderes de sector y el Señor Langston ―explico la pelinegra.

―Que estúpido, solo a él se le ocurre dejar alguien tan famosa y buscada como ella en el lugar donde más se le podría ver.

―Tomo en cuenta de que podía haber tenido prisa y pensar que nadie la notaria.

―Ja, ya quisiera el Steiner, es la hora de descanso y casi la mitad de los sectores se instalan ahí, mas idiota no podría ser.

―Sí, pero…

―Ya no lo defiendas Sara ―la interrumpió―. Cuando lo volvamos a ver debería darnos las gracias, si alguien más la hubiera visto sin duda se habría vuelto un circo ―y esas palabras hicieron que Liesel reaccionara.

―Tengo que volver allá ―corrió entre las dos chicas, pero instantáneamente estas la detuvieron.

―¡No, no, no, no, no!, no puedes volver ahí! ―Sara tomo de su brazo―. A Rudy no le gustara que una multitud te interrogue, a menos de que el este presente.

―En parte es nuestra culpa, debimos haber sido más discretas ―se disculpó Marie―. Rudy estará furioso.

―Y que lo digas ―dijo Sara revisando su reloj de mano―. Tengo una idea, iré por Rudy mientras tu cuida de Liesel luego lo traeré aquí para que se pueden ir sin ser descubiertos, ¿Les parece?

―Claro ―concordaron las más altas viendo como la pequeña salía de la habitación despidiéndose. El lugar quedo en un silencio incomodo, que solo parecía ser notado por la rubia, pues la otra se había sentado en un escritorio con los ojos cerrados.

―Eres exactamente como te describió el ―soltó de repente la castaña acercándose al lado de Liesel―. ¿Cómo era Rudy de pequeño?

―Igual solo que más escuálido y pequeño ―le respondió en broma.

―Ja, creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien ―le paso una mano por los hombros jalándola.

* * *

―La junta estuvo tan aburrida ―visto un chico de cabello marrón―. La próxima vez traeré una almohada.

―Mira el lado bueno Lloyd, Rudy no te mato ―bromeo Fiona.

―¡Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque el Señor Langston te necesita! ―exclamo mientras los otros dos hombres lo detenían de los hombros.

―¿Pueden tener más cuidado? ―les grito a todos la mayor haciendo que estos se callaran―. Vamos, suban al ascensor y los quiero a todos calladitos.

Los jóvenes quedaron con la cola entre las patas y se separaron, Ofelia, con orgullo presiono los botones del elevador y en unos segundos las puertas del aparato se abrieron dejando ver a una pequeña chica que se asustó y sorprendió al ver a los otros ahí.

―Eh…Buenos tardes ―hiso una inclinación―. Vine a buscar al Señor Rudy.

―Hola Sara ―se acercó Rudy a la pelinegra haciendo que esta se calmara―. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Y Marie?

―Es que… ―trato de que los demás no la oyeran―. Nos encontramos con tu ¨Amiguita¨ ―Rudy al principio no comprendió, pero al cabo de unos segundos reacciono no muy calmadamente.

―¡Ah!, si eso ―tomo a la chica de la mano y la jalo lejos del lugar―. Debemos hacerlo ahora, Marie se enojara, vamos, vamos, jajaja ―trato de elevar la voz para que a los demás no sospecharan―. ¡Adiós!

Y desapareció por las escaleras, llevando a la pequeña como una bolsa de papel, logrando que los demás ni le prestaran atención.

―Bien, yo invito los tequilas ―dijo animadamente Lloyd.

―¡Cállate Lloyd! ―lo regañaron todos.

―Y un día el Saukerl…―Liesel se vio detenida por el estruendoso sonido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente.

―¡Te dije que no salieras de ahí! ―un furioso Rudy entro al lugar seguido de una pequeña chica, que parecía querer detenerlo―. ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste?

―Ya llego el aguafiestas ―se quejó Marie, perdiendo todo su entusiasmo.

―Yo, yo… ―tartamudeo la rubia.

―¿Y bien?

―Lo que sucedió fue… ―Liesel miro a las otras dos mujeres, como pidiendo su apoyo.

―¡Responde!

―¡Ya cállate, eres tan ruidoso! ―grito Marie, haciendo que todos en la oficina se callaran―. Escucha, encontramos a Liesel en la biblioteca, ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de irse, la culpa fue nuestra, hicimos un alboroto y todos la empezaron a acosar así que tuvimos que sacarla de ahí, ¿Captas? ―Rudy se quedó totalmente impactado, le debía una disculpa a Liesel y unos grandes regaños a Sara y Marie.

―Oh…lo…lo siento Liesel ―susurro abochornado.

―No pasa nada Rudy.

―Si, Marie y yo somos las culpables ―explicó Sara poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rudy.

―Enserio eres fastidioso ―soltó la castaña.

―¡Marie! ―exclamo Sara.

―Bien, bien ―la mayor empujo a la pareja hacia la puerta―. Rudy, Liesel necesitan irse, estoy segura que toda la compañía los está buscando y si los encuentran les juro que ni yo lograre salvarlos.

―Entiendo, llamare a Arthur ―dijo el rubio y salió del lugar para buscar un teléfono.

―Lo acompañare ―hablo Marie―. Tú quédate a cuidar a Liesel.

La chica salió del lugar persiguiendo a Rudy, para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, al doblar una esquina se toparon con algunos empleados de limpieza, así que se las ingeniaron para pasar desapercibidos logrando entrar en una sala de juntas, en la que rápidamente Rudy se acercó al teléfono.

―Estaré al tanto de la puerta, tu habla tranquilo ―Rudy asintió y acabo con prisa la llamada, no quería dejar a Liesel por mucho tiempo.

―Acabe, vámonos ―Rudy paso enfrente de Marie, pero esta lo detuvo―. ¿Qué sucede?

―¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ―pregunto enojada.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Oh, no te hagas el inocente ―grullo furiosa―. Creí que no seguirías con esto ―Rudy la siguió mirando con confusión―. Liesel parece una buena chica, nada parecida a ti, y créeme se cómo eres, la lastimaras.

―Claro que no.

―Rudy, escúchame ―este se puso serio, la chica rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre―. Sé que no me harás caso, nunca lo haces, pero, por favor júrame que no le harás daño, no permitas que otra persona se aleje de ti.

―Marie, la busque por casi diez años, lo menos que quiero es perderla ―busco la mirada de la castaña―. Confía en mí por una vez.

―Lo hare, pero si pasa algo te castro.

―Hecho, vámonos ―y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la oficina.

―Te encantara Nueva York, es una ciudad muy bonita ―aseguraba la pequeña pelinegra a Liesel, que la miraba con atención― Y estoy segura de que Rudy te llevara a ver muchos lugares.

―Eso espero ―le sonrió a la otra chica, después se oyó un golpe en la puerta y vieron como por esta entraban Rudy y Marie.

―Todo listo, vallamos a la salida de emergencia, nadie nos vera ―Rudy tomo a Liesel del brazo y la acerco a la puerta.

―Nosotros los cubrimos ―se ofreció Marie―. Tómenlo como una disculpa.

―Hablaremos de eso en unos días ―dijo un poco enojado Rudy, dejando que las otras dos chicas salieran antes para revisar el pasillo.

―¿En unos días? ―pregunto extrañada Sara.

―Se supone que me tomaría una semana de vacaciones en San Francisco, pero volví y planeo pasarla con Liesel ―contesto cariñosamente abrazando por la cadera a la rubia, que no pudo replicar, pues se había sonrojado y paralizado.

―¡Genial, vallan a al Museo MoMa¹, o Central Park² o…o…o! ―se emocionó Sara.

―Relájate, deja que Steiner decida, después de todo él es el ¨Caballero¨ ―hiso comillas en la última palabra, haciendo reír a las otras dos.

―Dedíquense a lo suyo ―repuso Rudy molesto.

―Y esta despejado, corran hasta el pasillo siete y estarán a salvo, pero tengan cuidado, y adiós―fue lo último que Liesel escucho después de que Rudy la jalara hacia la izquierda, viendo por última vez a esas dos amables chicas. Corrieron revisando cada pasillo antes de doblarlo, pues aunque a esa hora no había mucha gente por ahí, cualquier curioso por el caso de Liesel podría aparecer, para calmar el ambiente Liesel decidió hablar un poco.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu junta? ―pregunto mientras pasaban por un pasillo con varias ventanas.

―¿Qué? ―jadeo el rubio confundido.

―¿Qué cómo te fue en tu junta?

―¿Ah? ―se detuvo un poco a tomar aire― Bien, supongo, nos falta solo este pasillo, pero tendremos que tener cuidado, cualquier persona podría entrar por la puerta de emergencia ―dio un último vistazo hacia el pasillo y le dirigió a Liesel una mirada de apoyo―. Vamos ―doblaron la esquina tranquilos, pero se quedaron paralizados al oír una puerta cerrarse.

―¿Rudy? ―y el conocía esa voz, una mujer pelirroja de cabello lacio y ojos verdes se acercó al chico, haciendo que este se asustara―. ¿Cómo estás?, creí que volverías hasta la próxima semana.

―Ah, Amy, si lo…lo que sucede es que…

―¿No me digas que encontraste a la chica…?

―Eh…yo ―tartamudeo.

―No, lo que sucede fue que volvió por una junta importantísima que el Señor Langston organizo de inmediato, fue por eso ―detrás suyo, aparecieron Sara y Marie.

―¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, no deberían estar trabajando o algo? ―dijo molesta de que la interrumpieran hablando con Rudy.

―Oh, discúlpeme, pero solo acompañábamos a nuestro querido amigo a su auto ―Marie paso su mano por el hombro del rubio, haciendo que la pelirroja se molestara.

―Bien, ¿Podrían irse ya?, quisiera hablar a solas con Rud.

―No creo que se pueda, ¨Rud¨, tiene apuro ―molesto más a la pelirroja Marie―. Además el Señor Langston te está buscando.

―¿Mi padre? ―miro a las dos mujeres con ojos asesinos―. Uff, debo irme, luego nos vemos Rud ―sonrió falsamente a los 3 jóvenes y chocando el hombro con Marie, se esfumo.

―¿Y Liesel? ―fue lo primero que Rudy pregunto a las otras dos.

―En el armario ―Sara apunto hacia una puerta que estaba fuera de la vista de Amy―. Ya puedes salir, Liesel.

―¿Esta todo bien? ―dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta.

―Si, estuvo cerca, por poco y la ve ―dijo suspirando la castaña.

―¿Cómo supieron que Amy vendría?

―Había muchos paparazzi en la entrada, era obvio que venían por Amelia Langston, y dedujimos que iba a entrar por detrás para evitarlos ―explico Sara mientras con ayuda de Marie empujaban a Liesel y Rudy hacia la salida.

―Deben irse, los paparazzi vendrán en poco tiempo, ya sabían que la cabeza de zanahoria quería entrar por aquí ―los cuatro salieron y se encontraron con la limusina de Rudy, en la cual los dos rubios entraron bajando la ventanilla―. Iremos a visitarlos en unos días.

―Gracias por todo ―agradeció Liesel.

―No hay ningún problema ―el auto empezó a avanzar―. ¡Cuida de Rudy! ―le gritaron las dos.

―Lo hare adiós ―se despidió por la ventanilla y entrando al auto cuando ya no pudo verlas. Se sentó en el asiento de cuero suspirando al mismo tiempo que Rudy, haciendo que este riera.

―¿Te divertiste?

―Más de lo que crees ―rio recordando el gran escándalo que se había hecho en la biblioteca―. Esas dos chicas, Marie y Sara, me agradaron.

―Son buenas chicas ―repuso viendo la ventanilla.

―¿Son compañeras tuyas?

―Si, Marie fue la primera amiga que tuve cuando llegue aquí.

―Cuéntame más sobre LangstonCorp ―dijo y Rudy puso una sonrisa.

Liesel oía atentamente como millones de palabras salían de la boca del rubio, era verdaderamente sorprendente verlo tan entusiasmado, como si volviera a ser ese escuálido y escandaloso niño que alguna vez fue, aunque no había mucha diferencia, pues ante los ojos de Liesel, Rudy siempre sería un niño, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ver ese brillo en los ojos del rubio le daba a la chica una idea de que este disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo.

―Entonces trabajas en el área de edición, ¿Eh? ―inquirió la rubia―. ¿De qué trata?

―Los editores se encargan de editar cualquier cosa visual o auditiva que la compañía presente, por ejemplo, si se va a hacer un comercial, los editores se encargan de revisarlo para que sea sencillo de entender y no tenga errores, pero yo al ser el jefe del área de edición, me encargo de entregar los proyectos a los diferentes editores y muchísimas cosas más ―explico― El área de edición es la más importante de la compañía, hacemos de todo, libros, revistas, series, comerciales, productos, valla hace años que no trabajo en el área directa³

―Se ve que te gusta.

―No solo me gusta, me encanta, es un trabajo estupendo.

―Señor Steiner, estamos en su hogar ―informo Arthur

―Seguiremos hablando arriba ―salieron del auto y al salir Liesel vio un edificio igual, solo que este tenía un portero con un traje extraño, además de que el diseño era diferente, entraron al lugar saludando al trabajador, por dentro era igual de elegante, pero la recepción era mucho más pequeña que la de LangstonCorp a diferencia de que había muchos mas elevadores. Entraron en uno que por dentro era dorado con estampados elegantes, los botones eran casi 50, pero el que estaba hasta arriba tenía un tipo de pomo para llave, Rudy saco una de su bolsillo y la inserto ahí, el botón del Pent-house, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Subieron unos pisos, hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el penúltimo dejando entrar a un hombre de unos 40 años, de cabello canoso y ojos almendrados.

―Buenas tardes, Neal ―saludo Rudy, el otro solo hiso una inclinación y miro curioso a Liesel―. O ella es la chica de la que te hable tanto, Liesel él es Neal Parker, mi vecino de abajo.

―Liesel Meminger ―extendió si mano la rubia saludando a el tipo que le correspondió.

―Ya llegamos ―se abrieron las puertas y Rudy tomo a Liesel de la mano―. Nos vemos Neal, y gracias por las recomendaciones de los títulos, cuando esté lista te invito a verlo, estoy seguro de que su dueña no tendrá problema ―guiño un ojo y salieron del elevador, quedando en una pequeña estancia circular, con una puerta elegante enfrente, Rudy la abrió y Liesel quedó impactada con el interior

Era amplio y de dos pisos, con el segundo visible gracias a su barandal, había una gran barra al fondo que daba vista a un balcón, y del lado derecho una gran sala con chimenea, del otro estaba la cocina, que era grande y llena de objetos que Liesel no conocía, fue adentrándose en el lugar y al girar pudo notar que en el segundo piso había como cuatro habitaciones, separadas por pasillos, muchas ventanas se abrir paso por todo el contorno del departamento, pero la ventana que estaba delante de la recepción tenía un comedor de ocho sillas, sin duda era demasiado para la rubia.

―Tu dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes, aunque el contratista vendrá mañana para que puedas modificarla a tu gusto ―dijo Rudy entrando a la cocina― ¿Tienes hambre?, puedo ordenar algo de la cocina del edificio, no tengo ganas de cocinar.

―¿Es enserio? ―pregunto Liesel.

―¿Qué? ―se extrañó el otro sacando un bocadillo de las alazanes y tomando el teléfono.

―Tu casa ―inspecciono el lugar―. Es hermosa.

―Qué bien que te guste, porque aquí vivir desde ahora ―dicto y Liesel sonrió, acercándose a Rudy para abrazarlo.

―Gracias por volver.

―No Liesel, gracias a ti por dejarme estar junto a ti ―le devolvió el abrazo.

Y ahí, en un lujoso apartamento de Nueva York, una pareja, que pronto estaría en su totalidad unida, disfrutaría de sus próximas aventuras.

* * *

1: El Central Park es un parque urbano público situado en el distrito metropolitano de Manhattan, en la ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Abierto en 1857.

2: El Museo de Arte Moderno es un museo de arte situado en Manhattan en el 11 West con la calle 53 de Nueva York.

3: Una enfermedad que afecta los ojos combinando dos colores en uno.

* * *

Para que se hagan una idea de el nuevo Rudy Steiner, imagínense a un Cristian Grey pero mas infantil y sin el SM.

Les gusta la nueva portada?

Proximo capitulo: Especial de personajes

Capitulo dedicado a mi hermana, que cumplio años ayer :P, bye bye.


	7. Especial de personajes

E notado que e metido un montón de nuevos personajes así que hice este especial para que los conozcan, si meto un nuevo en los siguientes capítulos lo mencionare al final.

•Lloyd Sanders: El mejor amigo de Rudy Steiner y jefe del sector de publicidad, por lo tanto la persona con la que más se relacionaba era Rudy, es de cabello marrón y ojos dorados, con una personalidad peor que la del Steiner, pareciendo en vez de un niño un adolecente rebelde y burlón.

•Fiona Clayborne: La jefa del sector comercio y una mujer muy extrovertida y tenaz, se siente como la hermana mayor de Rudy y secretamente está enamorada de Lloyd. Su cabello es de color plateado y lacio hasta la cintura con unos ojos anaranjado brillante que la hace atraerá a muchos hombres, pero ¡Cuidado!, es más feroz lo que parece.

•Arthur King: Un humilde anciano que peleo en la segunda guerra mundial en el bando comunista, pero ahora se dedica a ser el chofer de Rudy Steiner y a veces su amigo y consejero personal.

•Odelia Cronwel: Es la líder del sector de contaduría, por lo tanto es extremadamente inteligente, pero tiene un aura de frialdad, lo que causa miedo a los que se le acercan. Tiene unos 50 años y viste de manera muy seria y conservadora, siempre con el cabello recogido y sus lentes. Le ensayo muchas cosas a Rudy cuando llego, como inglés, matemáticas, física, química, por eso le tiene mucho cariño.

•Reed Taylor: El líder del sector de coordinación, por lo tanto una persona muy astuta e ingeniosa, el más joven de los líderes de LangstonCorp, graduado a los 17 años de Cambridge y nacido en Inglaterra. Posee una baja estatura y cabello pelirrojo con ojos marrón oscuro. Admira mucho a Rudy, pero a veces logra sacarlo de quiso.

•Jarrett Hogan: El jefe del sector de socialismo, por lo tanto muy social y con un montón de amigos, lo que es esencial para su sector. Es encantador y con una mirada gatuna, calculador y seductor, debe su encanto a que su personalidad es bastante burlona, un tipo de casanova elegante. Es alto y de cabello carbón con ojos grises.

•Marie Salvatore: De origen francés e italiano, es una chica de carácter fuerte que se vuelve muy protectora con quien le importa, a pesar de tener una apariencia bastante joven tiene 28 años, y fue la primera persona que cuido de Rudy cuando llego, así que cuida mucho de él, tanto como una madre, preocupándose a sobremanera. Es parte del sector de edición y años escapo de Italia hacia Estados Unidos con su prima lejana Sara Fairfax, salió con Jarrett Hogan hacen muchos años. Tiene cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verde oscuro.

•Sara Fairfax: Trabaja en el sector de coordinación y es muy alegre y tímida, lo que cuadra perfectamente con su estatura, está enamorada de Reed Taylor, solo que es demasiado temerosa para acercársele como más que una amiga. Tiene cabello largo negro que siempre lleva en una trenza, posee ojos entre azules y plateados, padeciendo heterocromia central⁴.

•Bartholomew Langaston: Más conocido como el Señor Langston, dueño de una de las más productivas compañías de Estados Unidas, que lograron volverlo una potencia, tiene una apariencia elegante y sabia, pero es bastante agradable. Perdió a casi toda su familia en la guerra, por lo que acoge bajo su ala a Rudy Steiner, volviéndolo su amigo y mano derecha. La única familia que le queda son su esposa y su hija.

•Amelia Langston: Es la hija del Señor Langston, y es bastante popular entre la sociedad, quiere a Rudy como un capricho, ya que sabe que es perfecto esposo, odia a la tal Liesel Meminger y hará lo que sea para casarse con Rudy.

•Neal Parker: Es el vecino amigable de Rudy, que perdió la capacidad del habla a causa de los traumas que vivió en la segunda guerra mundial, y que em secreto es un escritor famoso.

•LangstonCorp: Es una empresa mundial que se encarga de demasiadas cosas, como ediciones, construcciones, ventas, etc.


	8. Nueva York

Una rubia dormía plácidamente en una cama que se encontraba en una amplia y hermosa habitación, que recientemente se le había otorgado como propia. A diferencia de su antiguo hogar, los sonido de autos y gente hablando no llegaban a perturbar a la joven, y se debía a que el piso en el que vivía ahora estaba muy elevado, con más calma y plenitud que en cualquier otro día, se estiro como gato en su lecho y todavía medio dormida miro el interior de la habitación, viéndola con más atención, pues anoche no había tenido la oportunidad gracias a que el sueño le había ganado (Y todo gracias a cierto chico rubio con el que había estado hablando toda la noche).

El lugar no estaba mal, lo contrario, parecía sacado de una revista o un libro, lo que iba perfecto con la chica, pues el aire tan fantástico y elegante que se sentía en su ahora alcoba era embriagantemente satisfactorio para su persona. La habitación era totalmente blanca, con un piso de mosaico de piedra y dos espacios que eran separados por un arco y un par de torres de Marfil, de los que el otro lado había un tipo de pequeña estancia con sillones y un librero que ya había sido llenado con los millones de escritos de la rubia. La puerta del baño estaba en la estancia y el lugar no era tan grande como la habitación, lo que Liesel agradecía, eran demasiados lujos para ella.

Se levanto de su cama para dirigirse al baño y salir después de unos minutos, salió del lugar y bajo a la cocina, buscando a Rudy, pero recordó que posiblemente su amigo aun no se hubiera despertado, pues el se había dormido mas tarde que ella realizando unos trabajos que tuvo pendientes. Como la chica no conocía el lugar muy afondo y no quería convertirse en una fisgona, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina, esperando perezosamente a que el muchacho despertara. Con su mirada recorrió la hermosa decoración que esta poseía, como los colores del marmol de loseta que cubría las encimeras le hacia recordad a unas revistas que vio cuando recién llego a Estados Unidos, pensando que ella jamás tendría eso, y para su sorpresa, darse cuanta de que Rudy tenía eso y mas. Se sentía orgullosa de el, desde pequeña, sabia que el llegaría lejos, pues tenía buenas calificaciones y era hábil en los deportes. Muy diferente a ella, que era torpe y sin ningún otro talento que el de la lectura (Claro, si eso se podía considerar talento) Recordaba muy bien a todas las personas, que, a lo largo de su vida le habían dicho bastantes cosas negativas acerca de ese gusto.

Pero como había encontrado gente tan estupida como para odiar la lectura, también había encontrado personas que, no solo compartían su gusto, sino, lo habían llevado a otro nivel, creando sus propios escritos...

Suspiro inconscientemente, hace tiempo que no lo hacia, el fuerte impacto de la guerra le había afectado demasiado, su tal llamada "Inspiración" parecía haber desaparecido desde que salió de Alemania. Le había mentido a Rudy sobre que seguía con la escritura. De verdad quisiera poder seguir, pero al menor intento de hacerlo, los horribles recuerdos de Himmelstrasse después de la caída de la bomba, llegaban a ella.

—¿Que tanto vez? —dijo una voz a las espaldas de Liesel, sorprendiéndola. Esta se dio la vuelta encontrando a su amigo, despeinado y con una bata arriba de su pijama.

—Nada, solo...pensaba —contesto recargando su cabeza en la barra.

—¿Y si pudiste? —hablo burlón mientras comenzaba a calentar agua en una cafetera plateada.

—Cállate _Saukerl_ —se levanto bruscamente, mirando con odio al chico.

—Es una broma —levanto las manos en forma de disculpa—. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Huevos, con tocino, mucho tocino, con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, sin pulpa —dictó.

—Claro, aprovéchate de mi ahora que sabes que puedo cocinar, ¿No?  
—saco dos tazas de una alacena y empezó a preparar café en ambas—. ¿Cómo lo quieres?

—¿Que clase de amiga seria si no lo hiciera? —se burlo—. Y dos cucharadas de azúcar y cuatro de leche

—Cierto, pero creo que te enseñaré a cocinar —comento mientras comenzaba s sacar diversas cosas para comenzar a prepara el desayuno .

—No es como si no supiera —repuso acercándose a su amigo y tomando la taza de café, dándole un sorbo antes de hablar —. Se una que otra cosa.

—¿Como que?

—Eh... —dudo antes de contestar—. Okey, nunca e cocinado algo, solo e visto como lo hacen.

—Mejor espera sentada, yo lo haré —palmeo su espalda y se colocó un mandil, haciendo que Liesel se pusiera ambas manos en la boca y comenzará a aguantar la risa— ¿Que tienes?

—Nada, solo... —cruzo los brazos y vio con más atención a su amigo—. Te ves muy bien en mandil.

—Muy graciosa, ve a cambiarte, que saldremos de paseo —siguió con su trabajo de cocinero, mientras Liesel se daba vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación aun con la taza. Hasta que llego al lugar se dio cuenta de la petición de Rudy.

Era una...¿Cita?

No, era imposible, ¡Era Rudy!, ¡Por el amor de dios!, si se había negado a besarlo en el pasado, una cita era algo totalmente imposible...

Estaba exagerando, eran amigos, y no se habían visto en años, era obvio que ambos jóvenes desearan estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, y ahora que lo pensaba, estaba emocionada, América era un lugar que le había ofrecido bastantes cosas, pero...San Francisco no había sido el mejor lugar para empezar, tenía que aceptarlo, tal vez, con un poco de suerte Nueva York le daría una mejor primera impresión.

(...)

—¡Liesel, baja ya, se enfriara la comida! —grito Rudy, colocando el plato con el desayuno de la chica, mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho. Podría saber cocinar, pero limpiar era otra cosa muy distinta.

—Que ruidoso eres —camino hacia la cocina la rubia mientras los deliciosos aromas llegaban a su nariz.

—Come —se quito el mandil y vio como su amiga se dirigía hacia el—. Te ves linda —sonrío Rudy mientras iba hacia las escalarlas, dejando a una sonrojada y avergonzada Liesel.

Enserio, ¿Rudy le había dicho eso?, no es que le molestara...pero se lo soltó así al seco. Su ropa era normal, usaba un vestido casual de color granate con un cinturón negro mientras que el cuello tenía un contorno del mismo color, debajo llevaba unas medias largas aparte de unas zapatillas oscuras y su cabello suelto, que siempre dejaba así. Normalmente los vestidos contenían algunos estampados de flores, los cuales ella siempre los aborreció, por lo que constantemente era vista de mala forma, pero nunca le importo las insistentes miradas de la gente.

Comió su desayuno con mucho gusto, como si fuera lo ultimo que comería en todo su vida, o tal vez en todo el día, pues no tenía idea de a donde la llevaría Rudy, así que tendría que aprovechar.

—¿Como esta?, ¿No se quemo el tocino?—hablo Rudy en la puerta mientras se acomodaba la manga de un traje, este era de un gris basalto sin corbata y la chaqueta abierta, haciéndolo ver muy elegante. Liesel se le quedo viendo muy sorprendida.

—Pa..para nada, esta delicioso —menciono comiendo el último trozo de tocino—. Todo estaba perfecto, gracias.

—Era obvio —dijo altanero, recibiendo un golpe de su amiga a su hombro—. Es broma.

—Claro, iré por mi abrigo —fue rápido a la habitación y corrió de vuelta con el ya puesto— ¿Y, adonde iremos?

—Es un secreto —puso su dedo índice en su boca mientras hablaba—. Shhh...

—Veo que no se te a quitado lo infantil, ¿Eh? —exclamo caminando al lado de su amigo, entrando al elevador.

—Y nunca se me quitara _Saumensh_ —acotó presionando el botón del lovi. Legaron al piso principal y saliendo del edificio, pero detuviendose en medio de la calle—. Arthur llegará en un momento —y como dijo Rudy, el mencionado se estacionó frente e ellos, subiendo por ultimo al auto—. Buenos días, Arthur.

—Buenos días, Señor Steiner, Señorita Meminger —saludo desde el espejo retrovisor Arthur.

—Buenos días —Liesel se acomodó en el asiento de piel para que si vista se sentara solo en la ventanilla, pues ahora lo que mas le gustaba de subir a los autos, era ver la ciudad por el cristal del coche, lo que era muy emocionante para ella, tomando en cuenta de que tenía mucho que ver.

—Se ve que te gusta —menciono el rubio, viendo (¡Aun!) con burla a su amiga.

—No puedo mentirte, Nueva York es maravillosa.

—Es mucho mejor que San Fransisco...o Himmelstrasse —la miro.

—Todo es mejor que Himmelstrasse —menciono con nostalgia en la mirada—. Bueno, a su modo.

—No todo era alegría en ese lugar, pero de alguna forma tenía su encanto.

Liesel perdió su mirada en el manto de árboles que envolvió su vista, había árboles ferondosos, arbustos de diversos colores otoñales y unas que otras flores escondidas entre estos, y gracias a esto por un momento se sintió perdida en una historia antigua. Su fantasía hubiera durado un poco mas de no haber sido por que a lo lejos, sus ojos captaron a una pareja de personas y unas rejas que hacían caminos por todo el lugar. Se maravillo con el hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente, al parecer era un parke de un amplio y extenso tamaño, pues no lograba ver el final no mucho mas haya de los árboles.

—Tenemos suerte de que el invierno aun no afectará al parque, se ve bien con la nieve, pero sin duda el paisaje otoñal y primaveral le queda mejor —dijo el rubio viendo a Liesel, al mismo tiempo que ella no despegaba si vista del parque—. Nos bajamos aquí, Arthur, te llamare para que nos recojas.

El auto se detuvo enfrente de un arco de piedra y metal, que por dentro tenía un cendero de roca con una reja pequeña de color azul oscuro, rodeado de horizontes de pasto con algunos rastros de nieve y muchísimas hojas secas. Cuando la puerta de Liesel fue abierta por Rudy, esta se quedo un rato en shock hasta que el muchacho extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir, ya afuera la chica no salía de su asombro, mientras veía todo como si fuera una niña. Se adentraron en los cenderos caminando hacia la izquierda, pues del lado derecho había un gran lago que se tenía que rodear.

—Central Park fue abierto en 1857, como una petición de la comunidad neoyorquina de espacio públicos en esa época —comenzó a dictar Rudy, recibiendo la atención de Liesel—. Consta de diversos lagos, estatuas, monumentos, muchísimos espacios abiertos, flora y fauna, conformada normalmente por olmos y ardillas, todo esparcido en 3.41149 km²  
De las que 341 hectáreas son prados verdes¹ , es uno de los más hermosos lugares de de Nueva York, Estados Unidos y el mundo, según mi opinión, claro está —miro a Liesel—. ¿A ti que te parece?

—Maravilloso —siguió—. Impresionante, fantástico, majestuoso...las palabras no son suficientes.

—Palabras demasiado largas, más de ocho letras —intuyo el rubio.

—Una belleza tan grande merece ser descrita con palabras de su misma alcurnia —reprocho.

—Tengo una de seis —tomo a Liesel de la mano y la acerco a el—. Mágico.

La rubia se puso nerviosa rápidamente, estaba, de nuevo, muy cerca de Rudy, y lo peor. En publico. No es que le disgustara, pero tompoco era lo contrario, pues apresar de tener un alma un poco intrépida, en un lugar desconocido era otra cosa, por lo que con cuidado alejo al chico y camino hacia el barandal con vista al lago.

—¿Cual es el nombre del lago? —apunto hacia el lugar.

—Es el lago Pond, a su lado esta el santuario de aves² —menciono con animo fingido.

—¿Iremos ahí? —pregunto emocionada.

—Primero iremos a otro lugar —le guiñó un ojo y tomo su mano con rapidez (Pues sabia que la chica podría apartarle de nuevo) y camino a paso rápido por el cendero, corriendo una gran parte, llegando al final al destino.

—¡Espera! —lo aparto bruscamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¿¡Estas loco!?, ¡Me pude haber caído!

—Mira esto —Liesel levanto la mirada y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse. Enfrente de ella estaba una gran pista de patinaje, con árboles y edificios irguiéndose al fondo. La gente que estaba patinando daba volteretas y jugaba en el hielo, dando casi una vista digna de un calendario, exclusiva para el mes de diciembre.

—¿Es lo que pienso que es? —exaltada, hablo.

—Lo es, ven —la jalo, de nuevo, pero con más delicadeza, lo que Liesel agradeció—. Es el Wollman Memorial Rink³, una de las dos pistas de patinaje del parque.

—¿Sabes patinar?

—Obviamente, e venido muchas veces.

—Pero —lo detuvo—. Yo no se.

—Te enseñare, _Saumensh_ —corrieron al recibidor, donde se tendrían que pedir los patines y dejar los zapatos—. Deme un par del siete y otro del diez —el encargado, un hombre corpulento, saco los patines y los entrego a Rudy—. Toma —le dio los patines.

—¿Como sabes mi talla de zapato? —pregunto, tomándolos.

—Adivine —se encogió de hombres mientras se dirigía a unas bancas para colocarse los patines, Liesel lo imito.

Con los patines ya puestos, se dirigieron con dificultad a la pista, Rudy no tuvo mucho problema, en cambio Liesel estuvo apunto de caerse tres veces. Ya en el hielo, el rubio quito los protectores de las navajas, entrando a la pista y patinando como un profesional. Extendió sus brazos a Liesel, que también ya se había quitado los protectores.

—Solo deslíate y no tendrás problemas —hablo con voz calmada y tierna, para que Liesel no se sintiera presionada. Esta, puso ambos pies con mucho cuidado en el hielo, sintiendo al instante como se deslizaba a un lado, pero al mismo tiempo, siendo sostenida por Rudy. Con miedo (Y sin darse cuenta de lo que enrejadas hacia) se sostuvo con fuerza del chico.

—¡No me vayas a soltar! —chillo de temor la rubia, todavía tomándose fuertemente del traje de su amigo, causado que este riera.

—No lo haré, tonta —tomo ambas manos de la chica, colocando la derecha en su hombro—. Hagámoslo bien, ¿Si? —Liesel asintió confundida, por último, el muchacho tomo la mano restante de la chica y la unión con la suya, dejando la izquierda estéticamente unida a la cintura de su amiga—. Finjamos que bailamos, yo te guiare.

Era exactamente como bailar un vals, habiendo la gran diferencia de que estaban en hielo, Liesel no estaba totalmente estable y que la chica ya había tropezado cinco veces, siendo salvada por el rubio. Se encontraban casi en el centro de la pista, rodeados de personas que también aprendían a patinar, y para decepción de Liesel, estos solo eran niños.

—Rudy —lo llamo—. Creo que yo no sirvo para esto.

—No es verdad —se quedo un rato callado—. Bueno, no en su totalidad —Liesel lo miro fastidiada—. Ya sabes mantenerte en pie, ¿No?, lo único que te falta es poder avanzar —poso su mano en la cintura de Liesel y tomo con mas fuerza su mano, poniendo tensa a la chica—. Ahora empezara lo bueno.

Si antes era valz, ahora parecían solo dar vueltas sin ningún orden, la velocidad con lo que lo hacían no era exagerada, pero no coincidía con la de los transeúntes, por lo que eran vistos con miradas inquisitivas. Al poco rato fueron imitados por algunos parejas y niños, por lo que ya no se sentían tan extraños haciéndolo. Para Liesel, desde un principio ese repentino movimiento fue agradable, se divertía como no lo hacia hace años, sintiendo la felicidad que hace no experimentaba, no desde que se fue Alemania, no desde que se separo de Rudy. Por su lado, el rubio estaba en extasis, no solo se estaba divirtiendo, si no que también estaba con Liesel, la pareja parecía estar perdida en su mundo. El momento hubiera durado mas, pero otro par de personas, dos chicos, para ser exactos, chocaron con la ladrona de libros y el joven fanático de Jeese Owens, haciendo que cayeran en el frío suelo.

—Ughh... —se quejó Liesel mientras se sentaba en el hielo.

—Hey, ¿Estab bien? —pregunto uno de los dos chicos acercándose.

—Si, no te preocupes, amigo —movió las manos Rudy, aun tumbado en el suelo.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro —los dos chicos miraron a Liesel, esta movió la mano izquierda de arriba abajo, tratando de simular que se podían ir sin preocupación, el más alto de los dos chicos asintió y se retiró con su amigo.

—¿Enserio estas bien? —Liesel puedo si cara encima de la de Rudy, viéndolo con preocupación y burla mezclados.

—Enserio —imito a la rubia, sentándose en el hielo y sobándose la cabeza—. Fue gracioso, ¿No?

—Cuando estés sufriendo por un hueso roto en el hospital, será gracioso para mi —le siguió la corriente.

—Muy cómica —río, el muchacho se levanto y le extendió una mano a la chica—. Vallamos a tomar un café, fue demasiada emoción por ahora.

Liesel se levanto con su ayuda, y todavía con dificultad, se dirigieron a la cafetería. La chica no hablo en todo el tramo, sino hasta que ya habían entregado los zapatos y estuvieran sentados en el cálido lugar.

—¿Esto ya se acabo? —tenía la mirada caída, pues temía que la caída en el hielo hubiese enfurecido a su amigo, y, por lo tanto este ya quisiera irse. Paso un rato y no recibió repuesta, por lo que tuvo que levantar su mirada, encontrándose con una mirada seductora de parte del ojiazul.

—Claro que no, Liesel, esto apenas empieza —la ojicafe sonrió.

Y ahí, en un pequeño café de Central Park, una aventura neoyorquina estaba por comenzar

(...)

1: información sacada de Wikipedia :v  
2: En orden de tamaño el cuarto lago de Central Park es The Pond, en español La Charca, con unas 1,4 hectáreas de superficie. Este lago, muy cerca de la esquina de la Quinta Avenida con Central Park, está en una especie de valle por debajo del nivel de la calle, por ello los ruidos de la ciudad desaparecen y siempre sorprende este trozo de paz en medio de una de las ciudades más ruidosas del planeta. The Pond también es reconocido por ser un refugio de aves migratorias y por las hermosas vistas durante la puesta de sol.  
3: no encontré descripción.

Las tallas de zapato pueden pareseles un poco grandes, pero son Americanas, la razón.

Trate de obtener inspiración para escribir del parque por parte de mi hermana, que ya a ido, pero fue muy difícil, tuve que investigar mucho. ;-;  
Y otra cosa, si quieren ver mas afondo los escenarios del central Park, busquen en internet, de verdad les ayudaran a hacerse una mejor idea

Feliz navidad, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Libertad

Ambos jóvenes salían de Wolman memorial rin, tomados de las manos, sin darse cuenta realmente, pero aun así lo disfrutaban. Rudy parecía un poco dolido por lo de la caída, por lo que decidieron ir en paso lento hacia el lago Pond. Caminaron por los senderos de cemento disfrutando de un silencio cómodo, que se formaba con una facilidad tan sorprendente, a pesar de que este par de amigos llevaran un largo tiempo sin verse, pero aun con eso, para ellos su compañía no solo era agradable, sino demasiado fácil de conllevar, era como si su convivencia fuera tan natural como el aire. Tampoco significaba que esta no fuera gran cosa, solo que...para ellos era sencillo estar juntos, sus personalidades podían no parecer encajar, pero en sus momentos, estas se volvían como rompecabezas, la infantilidad de Rudy y el carácter osado de la rubia eran simplemente perfectas en diversas situaciones, en otras ocasiones Rudy parecía ser más maduro que ella (Recalco, ¨en otras ocasiones¨) lo que sorprendía a Liesel, como con su trabajo, o como se vestía, su apartamento, la forma en la que se comportaba, más que nada, su manera de hablar.

Esta seguía siendo un poco...como decirlo, ¿Extrovertida?, eso era lo único que se le ocurría, pero con un tono de superioridad, que, en sus días de juventud ni siquiera parecía existir, sospechaba que era la poca madures que había recibido a lo largo del tiempo, o solo era que las constantes guías turísticas que le daba su amigo parecían demasiado detalladas. Tendría que ponerse al tanto con la cuidad de Nueva York, algo que no soportaba Liesel era saber menos que alguien, y era peor si ese alguien era Rudy.

Ya llevaban un gran tramo recorrido, logrando ver un poco del agua y una total vista despejada del lugar, gracias a que los arboles a la orilla del lago no eran tan frondosos, subieron por un puente hecho de piedra caliza, del cual debajo pasaba un ancho rio, que de seguro provenía de las aguas de Pond. Siguieron alegremente su camino hasta que Rudy paro bruscamente.

―¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te duele la espalda o algo? ―pregunto preocupada la rubia mientras veía fijamente a su amigo.

―¿En...en dónde estamos?

―¿Qué? ―dijo confundida. Rudy se soltó del agarre de Liesel y camino hacia el barandal de piedra del puente, se sostuvo un rato inhalando el aire natural de las aguas y los nenúfares que se encontraban bajo su nariz, se mantuvo de la misma manera, con una calma y tranquilidad exagerada. Volteo a ver a Liesel y extendió su mano para que esta la tomara, el principio la muchacha dudo un poco, pero al final se dejó jalar por el rubio hacia el borde, viendo con curiosidad a su amigo.

―¿Escuchas eso? ―hablo Rudy. La chica, intrigada, puso mayor atención a los sonidos que la rodeaban, y sorpresivamente, solo escucho el correr del rió. Nada más.

―Solo el rio, pero aparte de eso, nada ―bajo su vista hacia el agua, encontrándola un poco congelada.

―Exacto ―Liesel lo miro con rareza―. Escucha, el lago Pond es famoso por ser uno de los muy pocos lugar del mundo en el cual se atenúan los ruidos estando en una ciudad ruidosa, más si esta es Nueva York ―Rudy, al ver un poco de confusión en la mirada de Liesel, decido ir directo al grano―. El lago está bajo el nivel del mar, que permite que no se escuchen ruidos urbanos en el lugar, lo que es algo muy sorprendente y relajante, sobre todo para cuando buscas un poco de calma en esta gran ciudad.

―¿Enserio? ―la rubia no le creyó.

―Claro que sí, o dime ¿Escuchas algún automóvil o multitudes hablando?

Liesel no respondió, estaba realmente impactada, es decir, hace un rato, mientras caminaban, escuchaba perfectamente sonidos de todo tipo, como voses de personas o sonidos de autos, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que ni se dio cuenta de que estos habían desaparecido. Era como haber sido transportada a otro lugar totalmente diferente, y eso con solo caminar unos pasos. Era muy agradable sentir un poco de calma en una ciudad tan ruidosa y transitada, y muy a pesar de que la chica llevara ahí solo un tiempo, el estrés del lugar ya la había afectado un poco. Agradeció internamente ir a un parque con rarezas tan espectaculares.

―Es encantador, ¿Verdad? ―Rudy sonrió con total superioridad. Liesel al verlo, solo negó con una sonrisa en la cara y lo tomo de la mano, jalándolo para ir de una vez al lago. Estaba realmente impaciente por llegar a Pond.

Siguieron caminando, pasando por lo que parecía un gran arco de árboles, mucho más frondosos que los que habían visto, pues estos obstruían toda su vista del cielo, dieron unos pasos y se encontraron con un hermoso paisaje, digno de una fantasía.

El agua era de un color verde bronce, y era demasiado cristalina, y los otoñales tonos de la flora contrastaban perfectamente reflejándose en el agua, a lo lejos se lograban ver varios edificios, lo que era extrañísimo, dado que los sonidos urbanos no llegaban a perturbar el ambiente. Alrededor del lago estaban unos caminos contornados con un barandal negro delgado, que permitía tener una vista perfecta del agua, en esta se encontraban barcos miniatura y una que otra parvada de patos y cisnes. Todo era simplemente impactante. Pero el frio y el agua trajeron un recuerdo muy antiguo a la mente de Liesel, haciéndola reír mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

―¿De...de que te ríes? ―hablo realmente incrédulo Rudy, causando más risa en la chica―. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

―No es eso ―suspiro antes de hablar―. Es que la vista me recordó a lo que paso en el rio Amper ―esta siguió riendo al ver la reacción de Rudy, la cual era poner una sonrisa burlona y apretarse el tabique de la nariz. Perecía avergonzado.

―Lo recuerdas ―sentencio riendo de manera sarcástica, pues para él era un recuerdo un poco penoso, y la burla de Liesel no ayudaba en nada―. Por el amor de dios, ¿Dime que no traes un libro?

―¿Por qué?, ¿Temes que otro Viktor Chemmel lo lance al rio? ―y estallo en risas después de terminar.

―Créeme, no iría por el ―la vio de forma seductora, callando sus risas―. A menos de que esta vez su recibiera un beso, _Sauemensh_.

―Gracias al cielo que no traigo un libro ―se alejó nerviosamente de Rudy causando que este se burlara de ella ahora.

―No te pongas así ―la alcanzo y empezó a caminar junto a ella―. Me sorprende que te acuerdes de eso.

―¿Cómo no recordarlo? ―rio―. Tú escuálida e infante persona recién salida del congelado lago, temblando y sosteniendo _El hombre que silbaba_ , pidiendo un beso que obviamente no recibirías

―Auch ―se hizo el dolido―. No tienes que ser tan dura con tu mejor amigo.

―No eres buen actor ―decía, sin inmutarse por las palabras de Rudy― Nunca te ha quedado hacerte el débil.

―Parece que alguien se preocupa por mí ―dijo en un tono cantor.

― _Saukerl_ ―le hablo de manera brusca, como si volvieran a ser unos niños discutiendo.

Dejaron la pelea de un lado y siguieron andando por los caminos, disfrutando de los sonidos naturales y chapoteos del agua, el cielo estaba un poco griseo, pero esto parecía no afectar a los transeúntes ni a la pareja de jóvenes, que veían alegres el paisaje, demostrando, que, no importaba cuanto hubieran sufrido en el pasado (Principalmente, en la WW2¹) su felicidad nunca volvería a ser dañada. Ya habían recorrido un gran tramo del lago, comentando que su forma era la de una ¨Coma¨, hasta que empezaron a ver a algunos vendedores. Rudy tuvo una idea con esto. Corrió hacia estos, gritándole a Liesel que lo esperara, la rubia se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, viendo cómo se alejaba el rubio. Tardo unos 10 minutos, causando un gran enojo en la ojicafe, de poder hacerlo, se iría, pero de seguro se perdería, y no tenía ganas de quedar como una tonta que no podía hacer nada.

De repente una idea surco su cabeza, tal vez en aquellos puestos venderían algún mapa de la ciudad y/o del parque, no es que quisiera escapara de Rudy (Si lo pensaba afondo parecía una terrible idea), solo lo ira a buscar algún mapa para matar el tiempo, y también conocer un poco la ciudad, la incredulidad la estaba matando. Se acercó al lugar con un poco de inseguridad, reunió un poco de coraje y comenzó a caminar entre las carpas, que dentro contenían diferentes objetos, como flores, comida, ropa, manualidades y alguna que otra tienda de recuerdos. Entro a una que recibía el nombre de ¨Park memories¨, hallando, en los estantes diferentes tipos de cosas, como tazas, postales, camisetas con el nombre del parque, gorras, peluches, juguetes de patos y cisnes, barcos miniatura para navegar, canastas, etc. Todo parecía bastante caro, lo que hizo que la chica se desanimara al máximo, pues no tenía dinero, suspiro y se dio la vuelta, para encontrar los mapas, por mera curiosidad se acercó a ellos para tocarlos, viendo que había exactamente de lo que necesitaba. Suspiro pesadamente y se dio la vuelta.

―¿Buscaba algo señorita? ―detrás de Liesel, al lado del estante de mapas, apareció una mujer de la tercera edad, que parecía ser la dueña de la tienda

―Eh...no, solo veía los mapas ―sonrió a la mujer.

―Oh, son gratis ―Liesel se quedó callada―. Si necesita algo más aquí estaré ―se alejó a un mostrador, mientras Liesel veía un letrero que decía ¨Free¨, dándose un golpe en la cara y tomando rápidamente los mapas que necesitaba. Salió con apuro de la tienda, pues Rudy podría preocuparse al no verla, pero algo llamo totalmente su atención.

En un pequeño escaparate de la tienda había una esfera de nieve, que dentro contenía un pequeño Manhattan, del cual se asomaba un espacio verde, representando al parque, Liesel quedo encantada con ese objeto, pues era la primera vez que vía uno así, hubiera disfrutando un poco más, pero una mano arrugada lo levanto.

―Es una esfera de nieve de una parte de Nueva York ―comenzó a hablar la dueña de la tienda con la esfera en las manos―. Hace una cosa sorprendente ―después de decirlo le dio la vuelta a la esfera cuando que dentro de esta revolotearan virutas blancas, cambiando el paisaje de un a simple ciudad, a un Manhattan nevado. Liesel abrió los ojos enormemente, como si fuera una niña viendo un nuevo juguete, le encantaría tenerlo, pero todavía estaba el problema del dinero.

―¡Liesel! ―la mencionada oyó como gritaban su nombre, dándose la vuelta rápidamente, viendo como Rudy corría hacia ella con un café en la mano. Llego con ella y tomo su hombro mientras recuperaba el aliento―. No vuelvas a desparecer así, me asustaste ―la rubia escucho verdadera preocupación en su voz, así que trato de calmarlo.

―Disculpa Rudy, solo fui a buscar unos mapas ―dijo mostrándoselos y causando que el chico soltara un suspiro de alivio.

―Gracias al cielo, creí que algo te había sucedido ―el muchacho coloco una mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse, hasta que dirigió su atención a la tienda de regalos―. ¿Necesitas comprar algo?

―¿Qué?

―Toma lo que quieras ―acoto Rudy dándole el café―. Yo lo pagare.

―No...no tienes que hacerlo

―Vamos, tómalo como un regalo, ve ―aleteo un poco la mano para darle más confianza a la chica, esta dudo un poco, pero no quería pelear con Rudy por algo tan absurdo así que solo se dio la vuelta, pues ya sabía que tomar. Se acercó al estante de las postales y comenzó a ver las portadas de estas, decidiéndose por una con el lago Pond y otra con una foto del parque en sí. Le mostro las postales a Rudy y este fue a pagar, dejando a la rubia viendo la esfera, con anhelo en la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que el chico la miraba a ella.

―A la chica le gusto esa esfera de nieve ―le dijo la anciana a Rudy mientras pagaba.

―Eso parece ―hablo sin dejar de mirar a Liesel―. ¿Me la podría envolver?

―¡Claro Señor!

(...)

―¿Qué fuiste a hacer que tardaste tanto? ―pregunto Liesel mientras tomaba el café que Rudy le había dado y sostenía una bolsa con las postales. Ambos jóvenes caminaban por entre los puestos, pues habían decidido ir a Tavern on the Green, el restaurante del parque.

―Fui por el café y llame a alguien.

―¿A quién? ―hablo con mucha curiosidad.

―A alguien quien me debe un favor, Señorita fisgona ―adelanto su paso, pues quería evitar la conversación acerca de la llamada. Era un secreto.

―Bien, ya capte que no me quieres decir.

―Enserio que tu sarcasmo es el mejor ―negó con la cabeza. Liesel le golpeo el hombro―. ¿Ya me vas a decir por qué escapaste?, pues no me creí lo de los mapas.

―Eh...si iba por los mapas, no me gusta no conocer la ciudad en la que estoy viviendo―explico―. Y estaba aburrida.

―Deberás me asustaste.

―Planeaba volver rápidamente, pero...me...entretuve ―trato de no mencionar lo de la esfera de nieve, pues de seguro Rudy no se quedaría callado y la haría volver a la tienda.

―¿Con?

―Ya sabes, los recuerdos y diversas cosas ―dijo recordando la gran cantidad de objetos que había visto.

―¿Le enviaras las postales a tu padre?

―¡Por supuesto! ―respondió con entusiasmo―. Estoy impaciente de hacerlo, de seguro a él le encantara saber que estoy contigo.

―¿Y dónde está el?, no recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado.

―En Orlando, Florida ―intento hablar sin expresar tristeza, no quería deprimirse en un momento que Rudy se había esforzado por crear―. Cuando la guerra acabo y...sucedió lo de Himmelstresse, tuvo la suerte de estar en un país aliado de Alemania, en Italia, de no ser así no me quiero imaginar que le hubiera sucedido ―pasaron por un tipo de construcción de piedras que parecía estar cerrado, ya que era invierno y este permitía a la gente divertirse en sus fuentes, pero a pesar de eso Rudy le siguió prestando atención―. Al saber que mi padre estaba siendo obligado a estar ahí, en el ejército peleando por parte de los nazis, lo aceptaron como refugiado para viajar a Estados Unidos, duro menos de tres años en Italia, pues antes de irse tenía que resolver...algunos asuntos ―y esos asuntos, que Liesel no quería mencionar, eran nada más y nada menos que Max Vendenburg. Obviamente después de la muerte de Adolfo Hitler, los judíos fueron automáticamente libres, Hans aprovecho eso y logro contactarse con el rápidamente. Hubiera sido lo mismo con Liesel, pero esta se encontraba bajo la custodia de las fuerzas rescatistas, y al tener un gran impedimento de poder reunirse con sus únicos familiares vivos (Pues al culminar la guerra el movimiento de personas entre los países Europeos se volvió extremadamente difícil), solo estaba la opción de que Liesel fuera a una casa hogar, pero gracias a una gran suerte, Hans pudo dar el consentimiento de poder enviar a la, en ese entonces, niña, a América, ya que tenía un persona que pudiera cuidarla―. Pero tristemente no he podido verlo desde que se fue a la guerra...

―Te propongo un trato ―Rudy se movió rápidamente para quedar enfrente de Liesel, con los brazos abiertos y una brillante sonrisa―. Cuando pase la navidad iremos a visitarlo ―a Liesel prácticamente se le ilumino la cara.

―No...sería mucho pedir.

―Nha, será un honor reunir a una familia ―hiso una reverencia, haciendo reír a Liesel―. Podríamos ir antes, pero tengo mucho trabajo en estas fechas, sin embargo, con algo de suerte iremos antes, ¿Te parece? ―la rubia suspiro antes de hablar.

―¿No hay forma de que me hagas rechazarlo, verdad?

―Nop ―dijo cantarinamente.

―Bien, iremos ―Rudy grito de la emoción y comenzó a correr alrededor de Liesel y de no haber sido que estaban solos, la rubia lo hubiera detenido en vez de soltarse riendo. Siguieron caminando, mientras Rudy seguía con su júbilo, todavía sin lograr fastidiar a la chica, que a lo lejos pudo divisar el restaurante― Creo que por haya esta...

―¿Qué? ―el chico se detuvo y se acercó a su amiga viendo que tenía razón―. Correcto, encontraste Tavern on the Green, vallamos rápido

Corrieron para resguardarse del clima, pues había empezado a hacer frio. Tuvieron enfrente un hermoso edificio alargado de color rojizo con diferentes tipos de marcos y ventanas, techos triangulares y varias puertas, cuerdas con luces estaban conectadas desde los arboles hasta un gran circulo que parecía flotar en el aire, había muchas sillas afuera, pero lamentablemente tuvieron que entrar al interior del restaurante para no congelarse, pero adentro era mucho mejor que el exterior. El techo tenía un estilo victoriano de formas color rosado, en lugar de paredes solo habían ventanas y del techo colgaban seis candelabros, cinco rosados formando un cuadrado alrededor y uno verde con una punta rosa, todo era de un intenso color blanco y dorado, además de cuatro torres de marfil, dando un gusto hermoso a la vista. No les pidieron reservación, pues no era un lugar que la necesitara y había poca gente, lo que Liesel agradeció internamente. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la orilla de la entrada, quedando con una vista de un arbusto con una forma que Liesel no logro descifrar.

―Espero poder pedir algo yo sola del menú ―dijo bromando, viendo como Rudy se comenzaba a frotar ambas manos para calentarlas.

―Y yo espero que sepas que es lo que te meterás a la boca ―vio el menú e instantáneamente levanto la mirada―. Quiero un Salmon Feore sin comino en el puré de zanahoria y dos limonadas, por favor ―le entrego el menú al mesero.

―¿Y para usted?

―Quiero una hamburguesa de beef y pasto verde ―Rudy se aguantó la risa, haciendo que Liesel también se aguatara las ganas de golpearlo―. Por favor.

―Enseguida jóvenes ―tomo el menú de Liesel y se alejó de la mesa.

―¿Hamburguesa de pasto?, ¿Enserio?

―Cállate la boca _Saukerl_.

―Pero, ¿De dónde rayos conoces esa hamburguesa? ―siguió riendo.

―En el restaurante las preparaban de vez en cuando, y como era lo único que me llamaba la atención pues también era lo único que comía ―se encogió de hombros.

―Con saber que ya la has comido me basta ―se detuvo sosteniéndose el estómago.

―Rudy... ―hablo la rubia mientras la curiosidad la invadía―. La dos chicas...las que nos ayudaron a salir del LangstoneCorp, ¿Qué son tuyas?

―Amigas ―se sorprendió―. ¿Por qué?, ¿Celosa?

―Claro que no estúpido ―se sonrojo un poco―. Solo que no eres el tipo de chico que se junta con chicas, digo, en Himmelstrasse yo era tu única amiga.

―Se podría decir que ellas dos fueron las únicas que se acercaron a mi cuando llegue aquí ―comenzó a explicar.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Cómo te explico? ―pensó un rato―. Al llegar era lo que los estado unidenses llamaban ¨Escoria alemana¨ ―hiso comillas con los dedos―. Pues créeme, odiaban a los alemanes por lo de Hitler, era como si las personas me tuvieran asco, no fue nada lindo, pero después de un tiempo conocí a Marie ―puso una sonrisa―. Ella también venia de refugiada desde Francia, ya que su familia había estado involucrada en la guerra y sus padres decidieron que era mejor que ella estuviera con la familia de su prima, Sara. En el refugio éramos como uña y mugre, yo tenía 16 y ella 22, me trataba como su hermano menor y me ensayo cosas de las que no estoy tan orgulloso.

―¿Cómo qué?

―A robar, estafar y esas cosas, pero nos ayudó a sobrevivir, un año después ella dejó el refugio por completo, pues la familia de Sara había tardado un tiempo en acogerla, tuvimos que separarnos, pero seguimos en contacto. Nos enviábamos una o dos cartas por semana y siempre me entusiasmaba por leerlas y a pesar de que me ensayo cosas ilegales, de no haberlo hecho no habría conocido al Señor Langstone ―rio―. Lo recuerdo muy bien, trate de robarle su cartera afuera de un restaurante lujoso, me apresaron durante una noche y cuando él fue a declarar se sorprendió al oír la forma en la que yo le había robado, algún día contaré cómo lo hice. Pidió hablar conmigo, y como imaginaras mi primer impresión de él fue ¨¿Quién es este costal de huesos?¨ ―ahora a Liesel le toco reír―. Pero poco a poco ganamos confianza mutua, después de dos días de que me visitara en la estación de policía me ofreció trabajo en su compañía, dijo que había visto cierto talento y astucia en mí, y no se equivocó ―la rubia rodeo los ojos―. Trabaje ahí un tiempo y subí de puesto con rapidez, lo que sorprendió a toda la compañía, menos al dueño. Y obviamente descubrí que Marie y Sara trabajaban ahí, lo que me puso muy feliz, pues ya no me sentía tan solo, conocí a Lloyd, todo Nueva York me conoció como ¨Steiner, el milagro de LangstoneCorp¨, y todo termino como ahora es.

Liesel se quedó con los ojos abiertos, pues nunca se imaginó que Rudy, el inocente y vivas chico de la puerta de al lado, hubiera vivido eso, desde la salida de Himmelstrasse por la reclutacion forzada, hasta su llegada a la gran ciudad de Nueva York. LangstoneCorp, Marie y Sara, ¨Steiner, el gran milagro de LangstoneCorp¨, Manhattan y su nueva vida, todo parecía sacado de un libro. ¨Una gran aventura¨, pensó Liesel.

―Sus platos Señores ―enfrente de Liesel y Rudy colocaron una carne extraña con diferentes tipos de acompañamientos, una hamburguesa con unas plantas delgadas y con bultos dentro y una limonada para cada uno―. Que la disfruten.

―Que linda hamburguesa ―se burló mientras tomaba un tenedor y lo encajaba en el salmón.

―Juro que me parare y te tirare la limonada encima su te sigues burlando.

―Me callo ―comenzó a comer su comida. Él sabía que debía tomar enserio las amenazas de Liesel.

(...)

―Hace frio ―dijo Leisel saliendo del restaurante junto con Rudy. Habían durado casi dos horas ahí, pues nunca imaginaron que la comida era de tiempos², para especificar, cuatro―. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de irnos?

―¿Estas cansada?

―Un poco ―confeso. Rudy levanto la mirada y empezó a buscar algo, luego sorpresivamente jalo a Liesel hacia un tipo de carruaje con un caballo de color negro.

―¿Cuánto por un recorrido completo? ―pregunto Rudy al cochero.

―Diez por persona.

―Yo y mi amiga, por favor ― y en un dos por tres ambos se encontraban en el carruaje.

(...)

Para Liesel fue realmente extenuante el viaje, a pesar de no haber caminado, Rudy le había dicho demasiadas cosas de las atracciones del parque, se podría decir que ya lo conocía a la perfección, pero ella aún seguía un poco shockeada por procesar tanto tan rápido. De todo podía recalcar el castillo Gapstow Bridge, que sin duda se había vuelto uno de sus favoritos, el lago Reservoir, el museo MoMa (Al cual habían entrado) y la escultura ¨Las agujas de Cleopatra¨. Ahora se encontraban en la entrada norte, esperando a que Arthur llegara, pues Rudy lo había llamado anteriormente.

―¿A dónde iremos ahora? ―pregunto Liesel.

―Es una sorpresa ―respondió infantilmente.

―Ya, ¡Dime!

―No lo hare ―cruzo los brazos―. Mira, ya llego ―y de nuevo el rubio jalo a la ladrona de libros, ahora hacia el auto, empujándola dentro.

―¡Rudy! ―grito, pero se sorprendió al sentir como el mencionado le cubría los ojos con una pañoleta, se resistió un poco, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Rudy.

―Espera, escucha ―Liesel le presto atención―. Eh estado planeando esto desde ayer, y me tomo mucho trabajo hacerlo, así que ten un poco de consideración y acéptalo, ¿De acuerdo? ―Liesel bufo.

―Bien.

―Perfecto, ¡Arranca Arthur!

Liesel se mantuvo quieta y aburrida durante el viaje, pues no podía ver nada y las afueras de la ventanilla era lo que más le gustaba, sintió vueltas y baches, mientras Rudy le hablaba y ella le respondía de vez en cuando para demostrarle su disgusto con la pañoleta, que fue captado por el rubio, sabía que no tenía opción, no es que su sorpresa fuera muy obvia, pero quiera hacerla lo mejor posible. Después de unos 25 minutos se detuvieron y entraron a un parque que recibía el nombre de Battery Park, que no era mucho más pequeño que Central Park y que estaba a la orilla del mar, el contorno estaba rodeado por una cerca parecida a la de Central Park, de la cual del otro lado estaba un sendero con butacas y arboles al fondo. Rudy guio a Liesel hacia el puerto del parque.

―Liesel ―le hablo―. Necesito que te quedes aquí, hablare con un amigo por un rato.

―¿Sera mucho tiempo?

―Vendré rápido, no será como en el parque.

―Okey, ve ―Liesel se quedó esperando unos pocos minutos. Escucho de nuevo la voz de Rudy y se dejó guiar por él, sintió una desnivelación en el piso, lo que la hiso desorientarse un poco, también sintió el olor del mar y eso la puso impaciente. Un movimiento repentino le dio una idea de dónde estaba.

―¿Estamos en un barco? ―pregunto agarrada fuertemente del brazo de Rudy.

―Sí, un remolcador para ser exactos, no me sorprende que lo hayas adivinado ―la llevo a la proa, haciendo que esta se tomara fuertemente del barandal, sintiendo la agradable briza del viento.

―¿Me podrías quitar la venda?

―¿Qué?, ¡No!

―Anda, solo un poco, quiero ver el paisaje ―Rudy no respondió―. Por favor ―el chico le quito el pañuelo.

La vista la dejo boquiabierta, a lo lejos todavía se veían algunos edificios, y el próximo atardecer le daba un escenario demasiado pintoresco, un poco cerca del barco en movimiento se encontraba Gevornord Island, una de las pocas islas naturales de Nueva York. Rudy estaba de maravilla, nunca se cansaría de la expresión de sorpresa de Liesel, era simplemente fascinante para él, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

―¿No te gustaría dormir un poco?

―¿Cómo? ―le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

―Ven ―la tomo de la mano y la jalo a una cabina que dentro tenía una pequeña cama con un buró al lado―. Duerme, yo debo resolver algunas cosas.

―¿Seguro? ―se acercó a la cama.

―No hay problema, estoy muy despierto ―abrió la puerta―. Si necesitas algo estaré afuera ―el chico salió y Liesel se cubrió con la cobija, pues estaba de veras cansada.

(...)

Liesel se despertó desubicada y con pereza, se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, para recordar que estaba en un barco. Salió de la cama, sintiendo un frio paralizador, que la hiso abrasarse a si misma, no sabía cuánto había dormido, pero calculaba que un buen rato, pues el cielo ya se había oscurecido. De repente oyó como abrían la puerta.

―¿Rudy? ―pregunto cubriéndose los ojos, pues había algo muy brillante fuera.

―Liesel ―se acercó a ella y le coloco su propio abrigo encima (Rudy es todo un caballero :3), después la ayudo a levantarse―. Ya llegamos.

―¿Me volverás a poner la pañoleta?

―¿Qué te parece si mejor te cubro los ojos con las manos? ―le enseyo las mencionadas.

―De acuerdo ―se levantó colocándose bien el abrigo, mientras Rudy le ponía las manos en los ojos. El ojiazul la llevo hacia la proa y le pido que se sostuviera.

―Bien Liesel, prepárate en tres...dos...uno...¡Ya!

Rudy quito las manos de la cara de la ladrona de libros, dejando a esta un poco desorientada, pero al sentir unos estallidos abrió con sorpresa los ojos. La estatua más grande que había visto se alzaba orgullosa frente a ella, parecía tener unos 90 metros de altura y era de un color celeste verdoso, la forma era la de una mujer en un tipo de estola y corona de picos, sosteniendo una antorcha y una tablilla, con diversas luces iluminándola, todo en una pequeña isla. De fondo había una gran cantidad de ráfagas de luz, de distintos colores y formas, que daban un espectáculo de magia.

Era la estatua de la libertad. Eran fuegos artificiales. Era algo extraordinario.

―Bienvenida a los Estados Unidos de América, Liesel ―Rudy capto la atención de la chica.

―¿Qué?

―Esta estatua era lo primero que veían los inmigrantes europeos al llegar al contiene ―explicó con mucha sabiduría―. Es un símbolo de libertad, algo que la Segunda Guerra Mundial le quito a muchos, pero...verla les daba mucha esperanza, a todos nos da mucha esperanza de que el futuro será distinto.

―Rudy...no..no sé qué...

―Cundo investiga tu caso supe que no entraste a América por Nueva York, por lo que tenía que mostrártela ―la vio―. Para que tú también supieras que aquí serás libre, para siempre.

―Eres maravilloso Rudy ―le dijo.

―Lo sé ―Liesel lo empujo con fuerza por haber arruinado el momento.

― _Saukerl_ ―Rudy rio un poco antes de hablar. De repente comenzó a nevar, sorprendiendo a ambos.

―Parece que el invierno tardo en llegar ―dijo extendiendo la mano para que copos cayeran en esta.

―Me gusta ―imito a Rudy.

―Bienvenida a casa _Saumensh_.

―Estoy en casa...

Y ahí, cerca de la Isla Libertad, dos amigos disfrutaban de algo que les fue arrebatado hace mucho tiempo, no su libertad, no la alegría, sino, su compañía.

(...)

Gracias por las visitas, espero que lleguemos a las 1K leídas!

1: Significa World war, que en español es Guerra mundial, se le agrega un dos o un uno al final, dependiendo si fue la primera o la segunda.

2: Son diferentes platillos que se piden de una sola sentada, por ejemplo; Ensalada, el plato fuerte, guarnición y postre

Hasta el próximo cap. :)


End file.
